The Social Ladder
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt is captain of the Cheerio's but treats everyone with kindness. His jock boyfriend Blaine does not. Despite that they love each other, Blaine cheating changes that. Now Kurt finds comfort in the last place he thought to look in his English partner and McKinley's biggest nerd Sebastian Smythe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my third KURTBASTIAN fic which has become my favorite pairing. I am also working on finishing my Twilight KURTBASTIAN fic KEEPER OF MY HEART so I can start the New Moon sequel YOU LEFT ME HERE ALONE. I am also working on a KURT/OC or KLAINE fic can't decide who Kurt will be with in the end called DISTANCE HAS OPENED MY EYES. Please check any of them out, oh and reviews are what motivate updates so please review anyway here we go!

**MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: THE NUMBERS AFTER THE NAME ARE THEIR AGES THE CHAPTER LISTED AFTER THEIR NAMES ARE THE CHAPTERS THEY WILL MAKE THEIR FIRST APPEARANCE IN.**

**LONDON CARTWRIGHT, 17 (RACHEL BILSON) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**EFFIE CAMPBELL, 17 (LUCY HALE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1**

**MICHAELA JOHNSON, 17 (ASHLEY GREENE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**DODGER SMYTHE, 19 (JOSHUA BOWMAN) – Sebastian's older brother – CH. 4**

**BLAIR SMYTHE, 16 (NIKKI BLONSKY) – Sebastian's sister – CH.1 **

**MORGAN KENT, 16 (TAYLOR LAUTNER) – Blair's love interest/boyfriend – CH.1**

**NICO SMYTHE, 25 (KELLAN LUTZ) – Sebastian's older brother - CH. 6**

**PAIGE SMYTHE, 27 (EMILY BLUNT) – Sebastian's sister - CH.6 **

**TAYLOR SMYTHE, 46 (KYRA SEDGWICK) – Sebastian's mom – CH.1 **

**AIDAN SMYTHE, 46 (ROB LOWE) – Sebastian's dad – CH. ?**

**CHASE HUMMEL, 27 (JOHN KRASINSKI) – Kurt's older brother (yes he has a brother in this) – CH. 3 **

**THERE WILL BE MORE WHEN THAT HAPPENS NAMES AND ROLES WILL BE GIVEN.**

**REGULAR CHARACTER ROLES:**

**RACHEL – MINIMUM ROLE **

**MERCEDES – MODERATE ROLE**

**TINA – MINIMUN ROLE **

**SANTANA – HUGE ROLE**

**BRITTANY – HUGE ROLE**

**QUINN – HUGE ROLE**

**ARTIE – MINIMUM ROLE**

**RORY – MINIMUM ROLE**

**SUGAR – MINIMUM ROLE**

**BLAINE – HUGE ROLE **

**PUCK – MODERATE ROLE **

**MIKE – HUGE ROLE**

**FINN – HUGE ROLE**

**SAM – HUGE ROLE**

**WILL – MODERATE ROLE**

**SUE – HUGE ROLE**

**BIESTE – MODERATE ROLE**

**EMMA – MODERATE ROLE **

**THE SOCIAL LADDER (CH.1: NEW YEAR, NEW FRIENDS) **

"Sebastian are you up?" His mother's voice yelled from downstairs, bringing the boys attention away from his clothes and towards his door.

"Ye s mom, I'll be done in a minute!" He yelled back before quickly returning to his wardrobe. There weren't many options to choose from since the boy really stayed loyal to one look. That look mainly being the title that was given to him GEEK. Yes he was a geek but he wasn't a typical geek, for example he rarely showed it on the outside. Instead he hid behind graphic tee's, dress shirts and polo's that were usually matched with jeans or khaki's. His shoe of choice Sperry of which he had in a variety of colors finished off his look, and though it wasn't original it was safe.

Safety was a priority in Sebastian's life being not only a geek but a loser as well according to the jocks of his school. Well one jock in particular liked to make his life a living hell. That jock being the king asshole of jocks Blaine Anderson, a self-absorbed, rich, conceited prick. Blaine was worse than all the other jocks combined. While the others would throw a generic names at you, slushie you or give you the occasional shove into the nearest locker, Blaine went even further. His insults were planned with the intent to crush your soul and make you feel horrible about yourself. There was even an incident where Sebastian over heard Blaine planning to ambush Artie, a handicapped classmate of theirs. His plan being that he would shove Artie in one of the repulsive porta potties and roll him down the hill. Bottom line the kid was a borderline sociopath.

"Sebastian, come on we're going to be late!" Sebastian's little sister yelled from the stairs

"Give me a fucking minute Blair!" He replied while gathering his books and heading down the stairs. Once he had made it downstairs his mother walked out of the kitchen, with two coffee's in travel mugs.

"Okay guys, have a good day! Oh and don't forget Dodger is going to be in town next weekend." She said while giving both her children a kiss on the cheek before ushering them out the door. Once outside the siblings made into Sebastian's car and headed for McKinley High.

"Are you ok?" Blair's voice broke the silence and brought Sebastian back to the real world

"What?"

"Are you ok?" Blair repeated while watching her brother's face for any sign that he was lying to her.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, this being the day you've been dreading all summer. That might be a good indicator that you're not okay."

Rolling his eyes at the concern in his sister's voice Sebastian decided to play it tough. That always worked for his father and brothers, why not for him? So once he turned to his sister Sebastian made sure that his face held nothing but a strong and determined setting.

"Blair, it's not like I can avoid it. I have to go to school, and sure maybe some of it will suck but it's not like I am totally alone. I have my friends from Glee and I have you and Morgan. That's all I need to make this year great." As he finished he realized that they were pulling into McKinley's student parking. Finding a spot, he quickly parked and turned back to his sister.

"You ready for this?" He asked with a smile, one that Blair returned.

"As long as you're by my side, I'm ready for anything." She responded before both laughed at the cheesy response.

As they made their way through the student parking lot, Sebastian made sure to keep an eye out for lettermen jackets, and though he saw a couple they apparently missed him completely. They were just about to make it inside when a voice stopped them in their tracks and turn towards it. Once they made eye contact with the owner of the voice both siblings broke out into wide grins as a tall, muscular boy made his way towards them.

"Blair, Sebastian thank god I found you guys!" The boy said as he finally made it to them. Once he was in distance of her hand he reached out and grabbed Blair's hand and intertwined their fingers. He then leaned down and brought his lips to Blair's for a slow, welcoming kiss before pulling back and fist bumping Sebastian.

"You ready for this man?" Blair's boyfriend asked as the trio made their way inside the building and found themselves at Sebastian's new locker.

"Morgan, it's junior year of high school not some death match." Sebastian replied with a teasing smirk

"Could of fooled me, what with the lettermen jacket wearing tools that run this place." Morgan replied with a look of disgust as Dave Karofsky walked by with Azimio Adams at his side, each holding a slushie meant for some unlucky person.

"Forget them, it's not like they bother you or Blair anyway." Sebastian responded as he dodged the sympathetic look that was thrown at him by his sister and her boyfriend.

"They bother you. That's enough." Blair said, and just as she was about to turn away something caught her eye and held her gaze.

Sebastian also noticed that Morgan had also been pulled into the trance that Blair was in, and by the silence of the halls so was the rest of McKinley. Realizing the only thing that could bring silence to the halls of McKinley was the person Sebastian had fallen madly in love with, he quickly tried to collect himself. Catching his breath he slowly turned towards what everyone was staring at and his breath caught. There he was, making his way down the hall, each step bringing him closer to Sebastian. He looked just as flawless as he always did.

Of course he was wearing the uniform. He alone gave Sebastian enough wet dreams, but him and the uniform together it caused him to have to wear a fucking condom to bed. Of course who else could do that to Sebastian other than captain of the Cheerio's Kurt Hummel. As Sebastian continued to stare Kurt was quickly joined by at his sides by his friends and fellow cheerio's London Cartwright, Effie Campbell and Michaela Johnson. As they made their way to Kurt's locker which to Sebastian's luck was four locker's down from his a nameless freshmen tripped and crashed to the floor in front of Kurt. Most cheerio's would've stepped over him, ignored that he had gotten in their way and moved on. He wasn't popular, he wasn't anybody and that made him nothing to most Cheerio's.

Not to Kurt though, just as the boy fell to the floor Kurt was instantly at his side asking if he was okay. Once he was assured he was he helped the boy collect his books and assured him that it happens to the best of them. London even called the boy cute which made his face turn the shade of a tomato before he quickly thanked Kurt and sped off. That action right there is what made Sebastian fall for Kurt in the first place. Sure it helped that he was hot and sexy as hell but more importantly he was kind. He was gorgeous, he was perfect, he was everything Sebastian ever wanted. It broke his heart to know he never would though, Kurt had a boyfriend. Kurt's boyfriend for some reason Sebastian will never understand was Blaine Anderson.

How in the hell did that happen? This was the question Sebastian asked himself every day. They couldn't be more different. One was an angel the other the fucking devil. One was kind and considerate to others while the other treated people like shit, and enjoyed doing it. So why was Kurt with that asshole? He was positive the answer would never come.

"SEBASTIAN!" Blair screamed in her brother's ear causing the boy to jump in alarm and glare at his sister while rubbing what was surely a busted eardrum.

"What the fuck was that for?" He demanded as he saw Morgan trying to hide his smile behind his hand

"That was to break the fucking Kurt Hummel trance you were in for the millionth time." Blair replied

"I wasn't in a trance."

"Dude you were drooling and staring at him like you wanted to eat him. You should thank Blair for stopping it before Kurt or one of his friends saw you." Morgan whispered low enough for just the three of them to hear what was being said.

"Whatever, it's not like his boyfriend hasn't already told him I'm the school freak or some shit." Sebastian growled, angry at the fact that Blaine Anderson had something that he didn't fucking deserve.

"Kurt doesn't listen to gossip, or anyone's opinion on somebody else." Morgan replied while waving to a friend from the down the hall.

"How do you know?"

"He told me. We're neighbors, he's really fun to hang out with, well when he's not with Blaine anyway."

Just when Sebastian was going to ask for more information the bell rang and before he knew it he was sitting in his first class of the year, English. He had just sat down in a chair in the back when the door opened and in walked Effie, with her was none other than Kurt. Sebastian's heart began to race when he realized the only other seats available where the ones by him. Lost in his own freak out he wasn't aware someone was talking to him until a porcelain hand gently landed on his shoulder bringing Sebastian face to face with not Effie but Kurt.

"Hey are these seats taken?" The gorgeous boy asked with a kind smile

"Umm, no." Sebastian mentally cursed himself after the lamest response ever, Kurt didn't seem to mind though as he sat down beside Sebastian but instead of turning away he turned towards him.

"I don't think we've met I'm Kurt." He reached his hand out and left it in the air waiting for Sebastian to shake. Thankfully only a moment passed before he joined hands with Kurt, silently loving the feeling of holding Kurt's hand.

"Sebastian. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Kurt replied with his beautiful smile one that disappeared when someone on his other side cleared their throat loudly. The person was of course Effie.

"I'm Effie, sorry Kurt here is so rude not to introduce me as well." She said while giving Sebastian a quick shake as well.

"Nice to meet you as well." Sebastian responded and the girl smiled, making Sebastian nerves calm

Just as Kurt had turned back and was about to say something the teacher came and quickly started going through the syllabus. Twenty-five minutes later the teacher was going through an all year project which you would do with an assigned partner which made everyone groan. It wasn't even three minutes later that the teacher was pulling names from a bucket and assigning partners.

"Effie Campbell and Sloane Mayer." The teacher announced and Effie quickly went to meet a mousy looking girl Sebastian assumed was Sloane. It was as he was looking around the room that he almost missed the next names called.

"Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe."

He had gone crazy, this was a dream. This wasn't real, he had heard the wrong name. He was still going through several scenario's when Kurt's voice pulled him back to the classroom.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked, concern written on his face. Great he thought he was a freak, just great. Sebastian had to do something to fix this and fast. He had to pull it together.

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine just stayed up late last night." He replied and the answer seemed to squash Kurt's concern and brought a knowing smile on his face.

"I've been there. There's way to much fun to be had, who needs sleep?" Kurt asked with a laugh one that Sebastian returned

"Agreed."

"So you got lucky and got me as a partner." Kurt teased

"It would appear so." Sebastian returned a teasing smile on his own face

"Well we should probably get each other's numbers, so we can talk about when we need to work on this stuff. Plus it gives me a new texting buddy!" The excitement in Kurt's voice made Sebastian's heart beat faster. Kurt was excited to get his number, he was excited to talk to him. Sure it was for school but Sebastian would take what he could get.

The class ended with both boys programmed into each other's phones and Kurt promising to text him after Cheerio's. He then took off down the hall with Effie beside him, just as Sebastian was making his way to his next class his phone signaled a new text. Looking down the name displayed on the screen brought pure happiness, the message did it even better.

**KURT: Glad I've made such a cool new friend, we're going to have a blast this year!**

AN: Okay there is chapter. 1, Blaine will appear next chapter as well as London, Michaela and Effie having more screen time. Please review, reviews are what make updates happen faster. Chapters 2-4 should be up by next Sunday. That's August 26th unless I decide to write sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the delay, I am super busy with school and watching my nephew. I honestly didn't realize it's been almost two months since I published this fic. Well as a reward for my leaving you waiting for more chapters 2-4 will be up by Sunday all of them at least 3,000 words. Then next week I will try and have chapters 5-6 up by the end of that week. Anyway thank you so much for all the kind reviews. **THERE HAS BEEN A RECAST IN MY OC'S, mainly due to realizing I have used a group of celebrities twice, playing different characters in different stories. Look below for the RECAST by character name. **Please review, they make my day!

**OTHER FICS UPDATE OR PUBLISHED PREDICTIONS: **This is to let you know when chapters for **Distance Has Opened My Eyes and You Left Me Here Alone **should be up.

**DISTANCE HAS OPENED MY EYES: CH.4-6 (Updated by Friday October 16th, at the latest)**

**YOU LEFT ME HERE ALONE: CH. 1-2 (Published by Tuesday October 9****th**** at the latest) **

**MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: THE NUMBERS AFTER THE NAME ARE THEIR AGES THE CHAPTER LISTED AFTER THEIR NAMES ARE THE CHAPTERS THEY WILL MAKE THEIR FIRST APPEARANCE IN.**

**LONDON CARTWRIGHT, 17 (RACHEL BILSON) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**EFFIE CAMPBELL, 17 (LUCY HALE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1**

**MICHAELA JOHNSON, 17 (ASHLEY GREENE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**DODGER SMYTHE, 19 (ZAC EFRON) – Sebastian's older brother – CH. 4 – RECAST FROM ORIGINALLY BEING PORTRAYED BY JOSHUA BOWMAN**

**BLAIR SMYTHE, 16 (NIKKI BLONSKY) – Sebastian's sister – CH.1 **

**MORGAN KENT, 16 (TAYLOR LAUTNER) – Blair's love interest/boyfriend – CH.1**

**NICO SMYTHE, 25 (KELLAN LUTZ) – Sebastian's older brother - CH. 6**

**PAIGE SMYTHE, 27 (EMILY BLUNT) – Sebastian's sister - CH.6 **

**TAYLOR SMYTHE, 46 (KYRA SEDGWICK) – Sebastian's mom – CH.1 **

**ALEX SMYTHE, 46 (ROB LOWE) – Sebastian's dad – CH. 2 (CHARACTER NAME CHANGE)**

**CHASE HUMMEL, 27 (JOHN KRASINSKI) – Kurt's older brother (yes he has a brother in this) – CH. 3**

**THE SOCIAL LADDER (CH.2: Your Not A Loser) **

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Blair asked as she and her brother walked out of the school and towards Sebastian's car. The boy mood had improved greatly since his encounter with Kurt. He knew Kurt was a good person, but before today he had never gotten the chance to talk to him. He avoided Kurt to be honest due to his fear of making a fool out of himself in front of the beautiful boy. That and Blaine Anderson was almost always at his side glaring at any boy who dared stare at Kurt for too long. It seemed someone was looking out for him cause not only had he made a new friend in the boy he was in love with, he hadn't encountered the boy's asshole boyfriend all day. Sure he had seen him in the hall, but he wasn't anywhere near Sebastian nor did he notice him.

"SEBASTIAN!" His sister screamed catching him off guard and jumping in surprise, making the younger Smythe laugh in response.

"What the fuck are you screaming about Blair?" Sebastian demanded glaring at his sister who stood on the other side of his car.

"I've asked you to unlock the car five times, asshole. That's why I'm screaming." His sister responded rolling her eyes

"Oh sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." With that the older Smythe unlocked the car and both entered, and once the car was started headed home.

"So what has you both happy and distracted at the same time?" Blair asked with curiosity and she texted someone on her phone. It was then that Sebastian phone signaled that he had received a text message but before he could grab it Blair had it in her hands and was reading the text. As Sebastian tried to remain focused on the road Blair's gasp caught his attention. Turning to look at her he found Blair's eyes widened and mouth open in shock.

"What is it?" The boy asked his sister

"Why is Kurt Hummel texting you?" Blair question instantly sent Sebastian reaching for cell phone, determined to read the text that Kurt had sent. His sister had other plans as she quickly dodged his hands and told him to focus on the road.

"Damn it Blair just give me my phone!" Sebastian demanded with a glare sent to his sister

"No way, you're not killing us over a text!" Blair responded and what was more annoying than his sister refusal to hand him the phone was the fact that she was right about staying focused on the road. It wasn't that he was a bad driver it was that most of Lima was. Sebastian never understood how the people of this town could be so stupid as to cause multiple car accidents and collisions this past month simply by not paying attention to what they were doing.

"Fine can you just read what he sent then?"

"Sure, it's nothing major just asking if your free tomorrow night. Which intrigues me, why does Kurt Hummel a guy you've never talked to want to hang out?"

"I got partnered up with him English for the year. He's really nice, he wants to be friends. I can't believe that he would want to be friends with me but he does, he is so amazing."

As he finished talking he was pulling into his driveway, parking in his usual spot. It was as he was about to get out of the car that his Blair's hand stopped him, making him turn to her. He wasn't expecting sadness in his sister's eyes, before he could what was wrong she was talking.

"Why do you sell yourself short Seb?" Blair whispered as she searched his eyes for answers

"What are you talking about?"

"You always say horrible things about yourself, you act like your not worthy of being Kurt's friend. You don't know why he wants to be your friend? Maybe it's because he could tell you're an amazing guy who has so many awesome qualities about him. That's who you are Sebastian, your just awesome and I love you."

As Blair finished her speech she ended it with bringing her brother into a tight embrace, one he returned in full. As they stood in each other's arms Sebastian let Blair's words consume him, it was times like these that reminded him why he loved his little sister so much. They held each other a couple more minutes until their mother's voice was calling out to them from the front door.

"Blair, Sebastian what's wrong? I saw you guys from the living room window did something happen?" Taylor asked as she approached her children concern in her eyes

"No mom, everything is fine we were just having a moment." Blair responded as she quickly walked past her mother and into their house, Sebastian and Taylor close behind her.

"Your sure nothing happened at school today?" Taylor asked her son as he joined her in the kitchen, while Blair had gone to her room.

"No mom, nothing happened, well nothing bad happened." Sebastian said with a smile

"What is that supposed to mean?" His mother asked staring at her son, with pleading eyes and a matching smile.

"Nothing, I just made a new friend today."

Watching her son carefully Taylor knew there was a key detail Sebastian was leaving out, and if there was one thing she hated it was being left out.

"That's great Seb! Does this new friend have a name?"

"Yeah, um it's Kurt Hummel."

That answer had his mother screaming for joy. Kurt Hummel was the boy that her son had a huge not secret crush on. Though her son had never directly spoken to Kurt, her daughter's boyfriend had and was constantly saying nothing but nice things about him. Once Morgan started brought Kurt into the conversation Sebastian's gave his undivided attention to whoever was talking about him. She had also witnessed Sebastian go into a trance the time they spotted Kurt walking past the store they were at. He stayed like that until Kurt was joined but a shorter rather smug looking boy in a letterman jacket. Once this boy joined Kurt her son instantly looked heartbroken and didn't talk the rest of the time they were out.

"Mom, you still with me?" Taylor heard Sebastian ask bringing her out of her own head

"Sorry baby, just thinking. So Kurt Hummel huh?"

"Yeah we got partnered in English for the entire year, and he gave me the impression that we might hang out even when homework isn't the reason." Sebastian replied

"Good, I'm glad you made a new friend. It's good to see you smile Sebastian"

With that his mother turned towards the refrigerator and started preparing dinner. Sebastian was about to ask if she needed help when his phone rang and the name displayed brought pure joy to his heart. KURT CALLING. Those two words just made his night so much better.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian hey it's Kurt." The angelic voice replied and just hearing his voice made his heart beat faster

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just got done with Cheerio's practice anyway I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight and just hang out."

Sebastian's pulse was racing, Kurt had just called to asked if they could hang out. Kurt wanted to see him outside of school after only knowing him for a few hours. Realizing he was leaving Kurt without an answer he quickly pulled himself together

"I would love too, where do you want to meet?"

"Well if it wouldn't be to much trouble I was thinking maybe I could come over to your place. Finn and the guys are having video game night and while I love kicking their asses I would much rather spend time with you. I hope I'm not being to pushy."

"NOT AT ALL!" Sebastian yelled quickly, making him regret how desperate he sounded

"Okay great, I got your address from Morgan so I should be over in about twenty minutes."

"Okay I will see you then, bye Kurt."

"Bye Sebastian" Once the line was disconnected Sebastian jumped in the air with joy and did a little victory dance, not realizing his father had just gotten home and was staring at his son.

"Is there a reason for the dance Sebastian?" Alex asked his son with an amused smile when Sebastian jumped at his father's voice.

"Dad, hi." Sebastian replied not really knowing what to see

"Hello, know what's with the dancing, not that I don't love seeing you happy." Alex said with a smirk while sitting down at the couch and motioning for his son to do the same. Once Sebastian was seated the two men stared at each other only for a minute before the younger one began speaking.

"I made a new friend today and he is on his way over to hang out. I guess I was just excited because I really like him."

"I see, well is this friend gay?"

"Yes."

"Is he a potential future boyfriend?" Alex asked yet the question seemed to deflate Sebastian's good mood

"I would love for him to be my boyfriend, but he already has a boyfriend who happens to be the biggest asshole in the entire school."

"Is this friend an asshole?"

"NO! Not at all he is the kindest person in the school which is why I don't know what he is doing with Blaine. He deserves so much better than him." Sebastian spat Blaine's name with disgust

"Hey you never know, maybe you could be better for him. Just think about it" His father's responded before patting his son on the shoulder and then headed towards the kitchen leaving Sebastian to consider his father's words. He only got to do so for a couple minutes before the door bell signaled someone at the door, realizing it was Kurt he quickly made his way to the door but as he got to the door Blair was already opening it.

"Kurt, I wasn't expecting you." Blair greeted Kurt who laughed in return and greeted Blair

"Hey Blair, I came to hang out with Sebastian hope you don't mind." He said as he entered the house and started to make his way to Sebastian.

"Not at all, Morgan is coming over too so maybe all four of us could hang out together." His sister replied

"I'm sure I can find the time for you guys. You have a gorgeous home Sebastian" Kurt said as he finally made to Blair's brother, it was then that the light from the chandelier shined down on Kurt making him more beautiful than he already was. He was tempted to get lost in another trance but quickly shook it off knowing it would make him look like a freak.

"Thanks Kurt, so what did you want to do?" Sebastian asked, looking around for something to entertain his guest

"Well first I would love a tour if you don't mind."

A tour, he wanted a tour. That wouldn't be a problem if the tour didn't include Sebastian's room which he knew it did. That room would instantly label him a dork and a loser to Kurt. The book shelf full of graphic novels was bad enough but the World of War Craft games and the Batman poster would make it ten times worse. What was he thinking allowing Kurt into his home before he hid all the things that made him a huge dork.

"A tour?" Sebastian asked with a shaky voice, though it didn't go noticed by Kurt who was starting to walk upstairs

"Yes, and just so you know we start with your bedroom." The boy answered with a playful smile Sebastian started to panic as he followed Kurt upstairs it got worse the closer they got to the room. His palms were sweating and his was about to have a break down knowing this would could cost him Kurt's friendship. It was as he was while he was lost in his inner freak out that they made it to his door.

"Are you going to open it?" Kurt asked and it was that question that sent Sebastian into a panicked ramble

"Before we go in there you have to know I'm a loser Kurt. I like graphic novels, I like dorky games and I have a freaking batman poster on my wall. God this is so embarrassing, you must think I am a total freak." He was going to continue when Kurt's hand was placed against his mouth silencing the other boy.

"Stop talking about yourself that way. You have no reason to be ashamed of who you are, so you like different things it doesn't make you a loser it makes you unique. Now calm down, collect yourself and show me your awesome room." Kurt's hand then left Sebastian's mouth but the boy stayed silent. How could Kurt be so perfect? How was he this kind? It was at that moment that Sebastian knew he had fallen more in love with Kurt than he already was.

"Okay but I warned you." With that he opened his door and the boys stepped inside. Kurt looked around for a couple of minutes, he looked through his book shelf, saw the games and saw the poster. It was after this that the boy turned and gave him a beautiful smile.

"Pretty cool room, thank you for showing me your world."

It was then that the door opened and Taylor stepped into the room.

"Blair told me we had a guest, hello I'm Taylor Smythe you must be Kurt." The woman greeted cheerfully as she walked across the room and held her hand out for Kurt to shake which he didn't hesitate to do.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Smythe."

"Please call me Taylor and Sebastian's father is Alex he is downstairs cooking the steaks, Kurt would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to, I just need to text my boyfriend and let him know I won't be at my house when he goes over there."

With that Taylor was leaving the room and Sebastian watched as Kurt texted Blaine. It was on a second later that Kurt's phone rang and the boy excused himself and went out on Sebastian's balcony to take the call. He knew it was wrong but Sebastian walked over to the doors and instantly heard Kurt's heated conversation.

"What the hell is your problem? Why would you say that about my friend?" Kurt demanded and though the phone wasn't on speaker Blaine's voice could be heard well enough

"Your with the biggest loser at McKinley and you don't see why I am upset." Blaine answered back

"He's not a loser, and the fact that you talk about someone like that really reflects badly on you."

"How is that? He's a loser and a total freak Kurt I've caught him staring at you a bunch of times."

"You don't know that he was staring at me. Your being an asshole I'll see you tomorrow at school."

With that Kurt had ended the call and took a calming breath before heading back in, Sebastian quickly moved across the room to make it look like he hadn't listened in. Once Kurt was inside though any sign that he had just fought with his boyfriend were untraceable, instead Sebastian found a friendly smile.

"Sorry about that, so I don't know about you but I'm starving want to head down stairs?"

"Sure, the steaks probably aren't ready yet but we have tons of junk food to snack on."

"Okay now we have to get down there!" With that Kurt had grabbed Sebastian's arm and told were racing down the stairs and into the kitchen where Taylor and Blair already had chips, soda and cookies out for people to eat. The boys both grabbed a coke and some chips before deciding to head outside and see how the food was coming along. They had only just walked on the deck when Alex was heading straight for Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, it's nice to meet you I'm Alex."

"It's nice to meet you too Alex." With that another hand shake and before Sebastian knew it Kurt was helping his father cook the steaks, both of them enjoying the other's company. That sight made Sebastian happy but not near as happy as dinner with Kurt interacting with Blair and his parents like he was apart of the family, he instantly clicked with all of them. That sight gave Sebastian hope. Hours later Kurt had left and Sebastian had fallen asleep happier than he had ever been.

He kept the feeling with him as he entered McKinley the next day, but that only made him blind to the slushy that was thrown in his face. It caught him completely off guard as the ice slapped his face and drenched his clothes. Feeling absolutely disgusting he quickly wiped his eyes and came face to face with his attacker. Blaine stood in front of him, he was alone but he looked furious. Before Sebastian could say anything Blaine had him pinned against a locker and was whispering for no one else to hear.

"I would warn you to stay away from Kurt but that would just make him angry with me. So you can hang out with him but if you so much as try to act on your little crush I will break you. He's mine and he's way to good to ever be yours." With that Blaine shoved Sebastian one last time before walking away and leaving Sebastian angry and drenched.

**AN: Alright so there is chapter 2. I am so thrilled people are enjoying this fic. I am going to have chapters 2-4 up this week. Then I am going on a little break because I am going to be very busy update predictions for this fic after this week are below.**

**UPDATE PREDICTIONS: CH.5-6 (OCTOBER 13****th****)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. October was a very stressful month for me. I am doing much better and have decided for the month of November I was solely be working on The Social Ladder and my New Moon sequel to my Kurtbastian Twilight Fic Keeper Of My Hear which is titled You Left Me Here Alone. I have chosen several dates through the month that I will be updating and which chapters to expect. Those dates are at the end of the chapter. Please remember to review as reviews are love.

THIS PAST WEEK HAS BEEN THE WEEK FROM HELL SO I AM POSTING THIS CHAPTER AND 4 TODAY BUT I AM TAKING MON-WEDS OFF FOR RELAXATION ULESS I GET REALLY MOTIVATED.

**MY REACTION TO KLAINE PARTS IN "THE BREAK-UP": **I HATE BLAINE! Seriously that apology wasn't an apology. Blaine pretty much told Kurt it was Kurt's fault that he cheated because he didn't answer two calls. Not to mention he did this not even a month after Kurt left. Then he sent those horrible flowers that when Kurt looks at them will be a daily reminder of Blaine's betrayal those flowers to me real message was "Sorry I broke your heart though it was your fault I did, here is this crappy consolation prize." I WOULD SHRED THOSE FLOWERS. I would be done with my guy if he did anything that Blaine did in last night's episode.

**CHARACTER ADDITION: **I have decided to include Blaine's very supportive and wonderful parents in this fic though in this story Blaine treats them horribly and they actually see Kurt as more of a son. Their names and the actors casted as them are below.

**THIS MAY CHANGE IF I GET OVER MY FUNK AND GET INSPIRATION TO WRITE.**

**MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: THE NUMBERS AFTER THE NAME ARE THEIR AGES THE CHAPTER LISTED AFTER THEIR NAMES ARE THE CHAPTERS THEY WILL MAKE THEIR FIRST APPEARANCE IN.**

**LONDON CARTWRIGHT, 17 (RACHEL BILSON) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**EFFIE CAMPBELL, 17 (LUCY HALE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1**

**MICHAELA JOHNSON, 17 (ASHLEY GREENE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**DODGER SMYTHE, 19 (ZAC EFRON) – Sebastian's older brother – CH. 4 – RECAST FROM ORIGINALLY BEING PORTRAYED BY JOSHUA BOWMAN**

**BLAIR SMYTHE, 16 (NIKKI BLONSKY) – Sebastian's sister – CH.1 **

**MORGAN KENT, 16 (TAYLOR LAUTNER) – Blair's love interest/boyfriend – CH.1**

**NICO SMYTHE, 25 (KELLAN LUTZ) – Sebastian's older brother - CH. 8**

**PAIGE SMYTHE, 27 (EMILY BLUNT) – Sebastian's sister - CH.8**

**TAYLOR SMYTHE, 46 (KYRA SEDGWICK) – Sebastian's mom – CH.1 **

**ALEX SMYTHE, 46 (ROB LOWE) – Sebastian's dad – CH. 2**

**CHASE HUMMEL, 27 (JOHN KRASINSKI) – Kurt's older brother (yes he has a brother in this) – CH. 3 **

**KARA ANDERSON, 45 (CATHERINE ZETA-JONES), – Blaine's mother – CH. 4 OR 5**

**LEO ANDERSON, 45 (ERIC BANA) Blaine's father – CH. 4 OR 5 **

**GLEE CLUB APPEARANCE (CH.6 OR 7) **

**THE SOCIAL LADDER (CH.3: You Don't Deserve Him)**

"So who is this new guy you're hanging out with?" Chase's voice asked through Kurt's phone. It had been four days since Kurt had started hanging out with Sebastian. In those four days an instant connection had been formed catching Kurt by surprise. In those days Sebastian confessed to being gay and things progressed rather quickly from there. He liked Sebastian it was just that he had never connected with anyone as fast as he had with his new friend. His friendships all grew gradually over months of spending time together and Blaine, he hadn't felt anywhere near as strong a connection with Blaine as he had with Sebastian. It was new to him, and he found himself loving it.

"His name is Sebastian, he is really cool. We really click." Kurt responded while going through possible outfits for the party Blaine was throwing after the game on Friday.

"Is he gay?" Chase's voice sounded hopeful which was strange

"Yes he is actually, why?"

"Just curious, it seems you really like him." Chase tried to sound innocent but Kurt heard the hidden message loud and clear

"Chase I'm not leaving Blaine. Sebastian is just a friend" Kurt replied

"Hey who said anything about leaving Blaine?" Chase asked with once again playing innocent

"You do a lot, I get that you don't like him and that he gave you a bad first impression." Kurt was cut off by his brother's voice cutting through anger now present in his voice

"He made you feel like shit about the clothes you had just bought and he told you it was time to get over Mom's death. Yeah I would agree the impression he left branded in my mind isn't a good one." Chase snapped but apologized quickly when he realized it was Kurt he was snapping at.

"Blaine he had a tough day with his parents and" Once again his brother was talking over him

"His parents are the kindest people I have ever met; you get along great with them. You told me he is beyond disrespectful to them and if I remember his tough day was having to spend time with them instead of getting drunk with his idiot friends."

"How did my talking about my new friend turn into a bash my boyfriend conversation?" Kurt demanded annoyed that Chase was on another anti-Blaine rant, it was a couple of minute before his brother came answered back.

"Your right, I'm sorry but you're my brother and best friend, I love you and I know you deserve better than him."

"I won't say its fine but I do understand you just looking out for me. I love you too." Kurt replied

"Alright let's change the subject so are you excited to come visit me in New York over Christmas break?" The question had the two boys talking for hours about all the things they were going to do for those three weeks Kurt got to spend in his favorite city with his favorite person.

It was the next day that Kurt was walking towards his boyfriend who was gathering his books out of his locker. He walked with determination that came with his mission for the day. That mission being finding out why his boyfriend was starting to become distant, resulting in the two of them spending less and less time together.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt demanded catching Blaine by surprise, making the boy jump before turning to face an angry Kurt.

"What are you talking about babe?" Blaine asked as he brought Kurt into a welcoming kiss it was as their lips worked together that Kurt felt the spark that had gone missing but just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"You know what this is about, you've been incredibly distant this last week and I want to know why."

"I'm surprised you noticed what with all the attention you've been giving your new friend Sebastian." Blaine replied, a mixture of anger and annoyance expressed in his eyes and tone. The disgust in his voice when he said Sebastian's name didn't go unheard, and Kurt quickly found himself once again angry at how childish his boyfriend was being about him making a new friend in Sebastian.

'Why does this bother you so much?" Kurt demanded

"Are you fucking serious?! Why wouldn't it bother me that my boyfriend has become friends with some creeper who I constantly catch starting at you, not to mention he is a total loser."

"He's not a loser! He is actually a really cool guy, but you can't bother giving anyone a chance that doesn't run in your circle of friends. By the way your friends are all fucking idiots but I put up with them with complaint because I love you. Why can't you do the same for me?"

His question brought silence from Blaine, but Kurt could tell what he wasn't saying out loud he was going over in his head. This was a trait Kurt had loved about his boyfriend because while most people in this town never thought before they spoke Blaine truly did. It made him look more mature than other boys but that was all that made him look mature, Kurt was just thankful he had that. When he went to bring Blaine back to reality his boyfriend was already back and giving Kurt his answer.

"Not liking him has nothing to do with whether I love you or not Kurt. Of course I love you, and I trust you. I don't like Sebastian Smythe for reasons that have nothing to do with you, but I know how loyal you are to your friends even new ones. I don't like him but if it really means so much to you I will try to tolerate him."

As Blaine finished his speech Kurt took in all he was saying. As he did he looked into his boyfriend's eyes and was stunned to find nothing but sincerity. Sure it was the best answer, but Kurt knew this was the best he was going to get at the moment. Leaning forward he brought Blaine into what was supposed to be a tender peck on the lips that Blaine turned into a heated make out session that lasted until a hand was pulling Kurt away from Blaine.

"As much as gays kissing turns me on, and it does we are expected in Coach Sylvester's office." London explained as she yelled a quick goodbye to Blaine and continued to lead Kurt to the office's near the gym.

"Why exactly did she ask for the Cheerio's to meet ten minutes before school starts?" Kurt asked his friend who had just handed him a non-fat mocha knowing he didn't wake up in time to grab one.

"Not the Cheerio's just the co-captains, who know she probably just wants to call us sloppy babies." London replied with a laugh, one that Kurt joined in on. Three minutes later they were walking into Sue's office where their coach sat at her desk waiting for them with a blank face. Fear crept into both Cheerio's minds as to what Sue could've been calling them down to her office for. That fear doubled when she had no emotion on her face because that could be two different scenarios that they could've been walking into. One being they were about to be torn apart for something they did, though they didn't know what. Those meeting usually ended in Sue kicking the Cheerio off the squad. The other could be well anything. Just when the silence in the room became too much Sue's voice boomed out of her megaphone.

"We're going to Nationals!" She screamed causing both Kurt and London to jump in surprise and fear. Though once that had run its course they finally allowed what Sue had yelled at them to click and they were beyond happy that was until their coach was talking again.

"Now while that is not a surprise, I'm sure my telling you that we will be practicing longer hours kills that happiness your feeling just a little bit." She said with a smug smile

"Wait, more hours? Coach we already practice for two hours after school and on the weekends. We give more time to this squad than most jocks to their sports." London instantly began complaining but when Kurt was about to add his opinion Sue quickly spoke over him.

"That's true London, but do you know why we do that? Because we're better than those idiot jocks, we're elite and we must stay elite. If we don't all hell could break loose and Will Schuester's god awful group of minorities might take over this school, do you want that?"

"Coach seriously why do you hate the Glee Club so much?" Kurt asked with an amused smile, he loved this woman but there were times where she would behave irrationally.

"They sing about their feelings Porcelain, they are horrible people who must be stopped."

That answer actually caused sadness to flow through Kurt's veins. The reason being was that he actually thought the Glee club looked pretty cool, and just as much fun as the Cheerios. If he told that to Sue though he would probably be disowned and kicked off the cheerio's for finding something Sue found horrible actually pretty cool. That alone made him shred the first signup sheet Schuester had put up the one with his name on it. He wasn't thinking when he signed it, sure he treated everybody with kindness and respect and would never tease anyone but if anyone found out he wanted to join Glee, the jocks and most likely Blaine would tease him every day for it. Or that was what he thought of course this was before Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Puck and Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce had joined thus making it kind of cool. He was also friends with all those people, hell Finn brother well step-brother technically but he and Chase never used the word step nor had Carole to them. Sebastian was also in the club which was another plus. As he continued to go through the positives of Glee, Sue's voice was bringing him out of his daze.

"Porcelain, plan your Gay day dreams on your own time. Anyway it's not like it's that much longer it's just another thirty minutes, so stop bitching and get to class the bell already rang." With that London and Kurt were walking towards their classes Kurt to English and London to Calculus.

"Well at least it's not like five more hours. I was totally expecting that." London said

"What?"

"The extra thirty minutes of practice, you know the thing we we're just talking about not five minutes ago."

"Oh yeah! Sorry got lost in my head."

"I could see that in Sylvester's office, what's going on? Is Blaine being a dick again?" London asked with a glare on her face which made Kurt laugh at the thought that his friends always thought his bad moods were caused by Blaine. They thought mainly due to the fact that they didn't like him AT ALL. This was partially to do with the fact that Blaine was an asshole to anyone who wasn't Kurt or his friends, and partially to the fact that Blaine didn't try to change their minds. It just didn't matter to him, and that was starting to become a huge problem for Kurt. Before he could get lost in his thoughts again he quickly assured London that Blaine hadn't done anything and would see her later before walking towards the door to his English class.

Once inside he made eye contact with worried Effie and a disappointed Sebastian that was until they saw Kurt then their moods took a 180 and they were happy and very lively as he sat down in between them.

"Where have you been?" Effie asked just as soon as Kurt had sat down and when he realized her curiosity was mirrored by Sebastian he laughed in amusement.

"Really guys, I'm ten minutes late. Plus even if I wasn't here it's not the end of the world."

"Just the end of this class being bearable" Sebastian replied his tone serious and none joking.

"Sorry to say this but this class can be unbearable when I'm here." Kurt replied, and it was in Sebastian's eyes that Kurt knew the taller boy did not agree with what he had said. It was as he was staring in his eyes that he realized he was wearing a different shirt than when he had seen him walking into school with that morning. Anger pumped through Kurt's veins as he knew the only reason Glee clubbers brought extra clothes to school. It was because of those douche bags Blaine hung around with liked to walk around and through slushies in their faces. Kurt also noticed that there was still some coloring in Sebastian's hair, a color that confirmed it came from one of the slushie machines.

"Who did it?" Kurt asked an amusement gone from his voice as he stared at the shock on Sebastian's face as well as the confusion on Effie's

"Who did what?" The taller teen asked back and before he could change the subject Kurt was cutting him off

"Who slushied you this morning? I know it happened because you're wearing different clothes and there is still some coloring in your hair. Which one of those fucking assholes did it?"

"Shit I thought I got it all out."

"That's your concern, not the fact that some white trash hick threw a frozen drink on you?" Kurt demanded once again as each minute passed that Sebastian didn't say anything the smaller boy grew more irritated. Effie tried to calm him down but he brushed her off and never took his eyes of his friend. Sebastian cursed in his head knowing if he said it was Blaine that the other boy could deny it, or try and make Sebastian look like a liar all because there was no proof that he did it. No one was in the hall when Blaine threw the slushie, no one heard him threaten him.. It would be his word against that bastard's and the fear that Kurt would choose Blaine only made his answer that much easier.

"I don't know, it happened so quickly by the time I had my eyes wiped off they were gone."

Kurt's expression changed with his answer though still angry he had managed to calm down.

"So they just did a hit and run? Of course they did sticking around requires courage, something none of them have."

"It still sucks that someone did that to you." Effie said throwing Sebastian a sympathetic smile

"It does, but that's life in Lima." Sebastian replied which seemed to get a small laugh from both of his classmates who instantly agreed and then started talking about some party that Kurt was throwing Friday night after the football game.

"My parents are gone for the weekend and it's my turn to host." Kurt explained while Effie went on and on about what outfit she should wear or how she could score so good booze. It was as the two of them talked that Sebastian realized it was if they were talking at him not to him. This was the first time he had truly felt left out of something in Kurt's life since they had become friends. That was until Kurt was asking him a question he was sure he imagined.

"So what time are you coming over Friday?"

"What?" That got another gorgeous smile from Kurt before he continued

"I was asking what time I should expect you, Blair and Morgan Friday night. I can't have a party unless all my friends there."

"It is a rule." Effie added

Sebastian was stunned, truly stunned. He had just been asked to a party, something that had never happened to him before. The fact that it was Kurt's party made him even more shocked.

"Sebastian, you ok?" Kurt asked with concern, and realizing that he had stared at Kurt with a shock all over his face for god knows how long he quickly recovered.

"Sorry I was just surprised."

"Surprised about what?" Effie asked

"I was just surprised that I got invited to not only a popular kids party but Kurt Hummel's party, it's just never happened before. I'm a loser you know."

"Stop saying that!" Kurt snapped shocking both Sebastian and Effie. Kurt once again gave Sebastian his full attention with determination written all over his face.

"You're not a loser, you're a great guy and you're my friend so of course you're invited. No one will give you any trouble there either if you're worried about that I have Finn, Sam, Mike and Finn there to stop that shit from happening. If anyone says anything to you let me know and I'll throw their ass out because you are one of the few people coming that I want there. So your coming even if I have to kidnap you and bring you there, got it?"

God could Kurt be more perfect? He meant everything he just said. The levels of compassion and kindness in this beautiful boy were the first he had seen in ANY ONE he had ever crossed before. Maybe Kurt wasn't human but instead some beautiful creature that for whatever reason had been placed in Lima, Ohio. Not that Sebastian was complaining, having Kurt in his life was honestly one of the greatest things that had ever happened to him. If only he could have him as more than just a friend. Blaine certainly didn't deserve him. It was at that moment that Sebastian really considered what his father had said days before. Maybe he could make Kurt see that he was the better choice. No not maybe he would make Kurt see him and that prick Blaine Anderson would be left to rot like the horrible person he was.

"Sebastian do you understand that you're coming to the party Friday?" Kurt asked again. Staring at the person he wanted most in the world a confidence grew in him and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Yeah Kurt, I got it."

AN: Okay there is chapter 3, chapter 4 will be up by tonight at the latest. Review, review, review!

**UPDATE DATES:**

**November 1****st****:**

**You Left Me Here Alone: chapters 1-2**

**The Social Ladder: chapters 3-4**

**November 7****th****:**

**You Left Me Here Alone: chapters 3-5**

**The Social Ladder: chapters 5-8**

**November 12****th:**

**You Left Me Here Alone: chapters: 6-8**

**The Social Ladder: chapters 8-12**

**November 19****th****:**

**You Left Me Here Alone: chapters 9-12**

**The Social Ladder: chapters 13-14**

**November 24****th****:**

**You Left Me Here Alone: chapters 12-15**

**The Social Ladder: chapters 15-18**

**November 30****th****:**

**You Left Me Here Alone: May be finished**

**The Social Ladder: chapters 18-22**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is chapter four. I really hope your enjoying this fic, remember to please review! Reviews keep me motivated and keep the story going. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! The Update schedule for the month of November is at the end of the fic.

**VERY IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ) **

**So I tried to do a monthly schedule of when chapters for this fic and the NM sequel would be up throughout the month. Yeah that's not a reliable source as I am now helping my sister watching these kids, and I have four family birthday's this month. So instead of doing it monthly we are going to be weekly. Schedule for this coming week is up. I AM STILL GOING TO AT LEAST UPDATE ONCE A WEEK HOPEFULLY WITH TWO CHAPTERS ON THOSE UPDATES. We shall see just keep checking the schedule for predictions. **

**CHARACTER ADDITION: **I have decided to include Blaine's very supportive and wonderful parents in this fic though in this story Blaine treats them horribly and they actually see Kurt as more of a son. Their names are Kara and Leo and they also have twin six year old boys named Ethan and Remy who LOVE Kurt. Finally we have Dixon Cole who is the guy Blaine has been cheating on Kurt with. Ethan, Remy and Dixon have no actors portraying them mainly because I couldn't think of a kid actor who went with these guys. Dixon doesn't have one because he is a background character. There will very little we see of him after the next chapter.

The guy Blaine cheats on Kurt with at the party has a name but no actor to play him as he is a very minor character

**MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: THE NUMBERS AFTER THE NAME ARE THEIR AGES THE CHAPTER LISTED AFTER THEIR NAMES ARE THE CHAPTERS THEY WILL MAKE THEIR FIRST APPEARANCE IN.**

**LONDON CARTWRIGHT, 17 (RACHEL BILSON) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**EFFIE CAMPBELL, 17 (LUCY HALE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1**

**MICHAELA JOHNSON, 17 (ASHLEY GREENE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**DODGER SMYTHE, 19 (ZAC EFRON) – Sebastian's older brother – CH. 6 – RECAST FROM ORIGINALLY BEING PORTRAYED BY JOSHUA BOWMAN**

**BLAIR SMYTHE, 16 (NIKKI BLONSKY) – Sebastian's sister – CH.1 **

**MORGAN KENT, 16 (TAYLOR LAUTNER) – Blair's love interest/boyfriend – CH.1**

**NICO SMYTHE, 25 (KELLAN LUTZ) – Sebastian's older brother - CH. 8**

**PAIGE SMYTHE, 27 (EMILY BLUNT) – Sebastian's sister - CH.8**

**TAYLOR SMYTHE, 46 (KYRA SEDGWICK) – Sebastian's mom – CH.1 **

**ALEX SMYTHE, 46 (ROB LOWE) – Sebastian's dad – CH. 2**

**CHASE HUMMEL, 27 (JOHN KRASINSKI) – Kurt's older brother (yes he has a brother in this) – CH. 3 **

**KARA ANDERSON, 45 (CATHERINE ZETA-JONES) – Blaine's mother – CH. 4 **

**LEO ANDERSON, 45 (ERIC BANA) Blaine's father – CH. 4 **

**ETHAN ANDERSON, 6 (Not Actor Portrayal just think of a kind whose a mix of Blaine and Cooper, the only way to tell Ethan and Remy apart are their eye color Ethan has blue eyes and Remy has grey) – CH.4 **

**REMY ANDERSON, 6 (Not Actor Portrayal just think of a kind whose a mix of Blaine and Cooper, the only way to tell Ethan and Remy apart are their eye color Ethan has blue eyes and Remy has grey) – CH.4**

**DIXON COLE, 17 (NO ACTOR PORTRAYAL) – Guy Blaine cheats on Kurt with – CH.4 **

**THE SOCIAL LADDER (CH.4: Catching A Cheating At The Party): **

"Does this look good?" Sebastian asked Blair and Morgan as he walked out of his closet in a form fitting navy cardigan, jeans and blue sperry's. Blair looked him up and down before she gave her approval as did Morgan.

"You're positive?"

"Sebastian it looks good enough for a high school party, it's not like we're going to some stuffy high society party."

"I know that, but it's Kurt's party and I want to look good."

"Like we didn't already know why we've spent the last hour going through your closet trying to find the PERFECT ONE." Morgan replied with a laugh that the siblings joined before his phone's indication of text brought his attention to his dresser where the phone lay, Blair watched as once her brother saw who had texted him that the biggest smile she had ever seen Sebastian show formed on his face.

"We all know there's only one person who makes you smile like a fucking idiot, what's Kurt saying." Blair asked as her brother getting a glare thrown at her in return.

"First of all fuck you, and he's reminding me if we don't show up on our own he's coming to our house to get us."

Before Blair could respond with her colorful vocabulary Kurt was calling him, what he heard on the other line of Kurt's greeting confused him. Were those little kids laughing?

"Hey Kurt, why are there kids so close to you that I can hear their adorable giggles in the background?"

"Oh that's Blaine's twin brothers I'm here at his house watching them while he went to some appointment and his parents are at work. Remy you can't it's not winning if I am not holding a controller to once again show who the true king of Mario Kart is." He replied warm laughter bubbling out of his throat and sending his heart beat to go into overdrive. He was GREAT with kids too; anyone could tell if they were hearing the boys begging for his attention to which he asked for a few moments which he seemed to finally get.

"Sorry we were in the middle of playing a game and let me tell you, I have never had so much fun playing anything with anyone as much as I enjoy it with these guys."

"Don't ever apologize for that, I think it's the cutest thing I've ever heard. Sure that would be all of three minutes but god Kurt in those three minutes I could just feel the love you have for those boys and they have for you in return."

Kurt was silent for a moment before finally speaking into Sebastian's ear again; total sincerity flowed through him as he spoke.

"I do LOVE them; I love them so much I feel like their brothers not Blaine's. They've made me so much better, because of them I KNOW I want to be a father, and sure I would love a daughter but I really want sons too."

Sebastian's heart melted into a puddle. It was as they talked for several more minutes all about Ethan and Remy or Kurt's future kids that he knew without a doubt that he had try his hardest to make Kurt his. Everything he was saying Sebastian was picturing it in his head when he said he wanted four to six kids Sebastian pictured coming home to beautiful home In New York and that home being filled with love and laughter. He also pictured his and Kurt's not so distant future of going to college together, if they were together and god he hoped they were then yes he would be going wherever Kurt was going. There would be the occasional fight or screaming match but Sebastian didn't have any doubt that they would never allow something like that to break them.

It wasn't until Kurt started saying names that Sebastian came out the best day dream he had ever had.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Really Sebastian, here I was telling you the names of our future children and you're off in your own head." Kurt replied with fake annoyance one that followed a joyful laugh

"Oh I'm so sorry I got distracted please tell me our kid's wonderful names?"

"Just one more time. No laughing at any of them though. Depending of if we had six and it was three boys, three girls I have six names picked out. So for boys we have Peyton, Sawyer and Mercer.

Sebastian quickly locked those names into his brain for safe keeping before preparing for his daughter's name, hoping they were just as cute as his sons.

"Girls we have this is funny because it's your sister's name but I love the name Blair then we have Effie and Summer, so what's the verdict are they a hit or miss?"

"While that is just going to boost Blair's ego that much more I have always loved that name as well. I love all of them, god you're great at everything."

"Not everything I suck at playing baseball, and not the good kind of sucking that ends in an amazing orgasm the bad kind."

Sebastian's booming laughter brings Blair and Morgan back into the room and staring, questioning what was so funny in their eyes. He was about to reply before Kurt was talking again.

"Hey I have to go, the pizza is here and I have to sit the crazy guys down. I'll see you later tonight, ok?" Kurt asked the sound of him walking to the door could be heard through the phone

"Yeah that's fine Kurt I'll call you when we are headed there."

"Cool, later."

As soon as they boys hung up both had two people crowding them asking all kinds of questions about what was being talked about, they answered the best they could honestly.

"Ethan, Remy dinner's on the table come and get it." He hadn't the sentence before two laughing boys had run in at top speed and had found their way to their seats, each one sat on a different side of Kurt. Just then the oven beeped signaling the timer had a few more minutes left.

"Why's the oven making noises Kurtie?" Remy asked through a mouthful of pizza

"Remy don't talk with food in your mouth, how many times do I have to tell you people who do aren't allowed to get girlfriends were they're older?" Kurt asked as the boys both laughed at the playful tone in Kurt's voice

"Sorry Kurtie, I thought it was okay because Blaine does it all the time when he's here and we I told him well he wasn't very nice." Remy whispered the last part and Kurt could hear the story behind those sad eyes, anger began to boil inside of him.

"What did he do when you told him Remy?" Kurt demanded letting Remy know that telling Kurt the truth wasn't debatable. The words spoken next weren't Remy's though but Ethan's.

"He got really mad at Remy, and him that he should mind his own business and that you only hung out with us because you have to not that you want to, he even said." Ethan chocked on his words as tearS began to flow down both his and his brother's face.

Bringing both boys into his lap and holding them as tightly as he could he closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the answer, he wasn't though.

"He said you don't love us Kurtie, he said your only pretending. You're not are you Kurtie?" Both boys demanded Kurt as they stared into the teen's eyes, ones who themselves had began to water. THAT BASTARD, how could he say that to his little brothers? This wasn't Blaine's usual bullshit that was just COLD and completely unacceptable. Before he could let his anger consume him he realized both boys were waiting for his answer.

"No I am not pretending guys, I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH. Don't ever forget that ok? I love you, ok I love you both and nobody's words can take that from you." Kurt finished and once they had calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes the twins with thrilled to find their oven had been secretly baking Kurt's double fudge brownies.

They each got two and went and sat down in the living room where Lilo & Stitch had just started. Thirty minutes later the boys were asleep cuddled up in Kurt's arms and Kurt was looking texting everyone responsible for party details and making sure everything was ready. He had just finished his text when the front door opened with Kara, Leo and Blaine walking through it when all eyes landed on Kurt and the sleeping boys there were two expressions from three different people. Kara and Leo had looks of joy on their face and they walked over to the couch while Blaine had a frown expressed on his.

"Thanks for watching them Kurt they were so happy that the person they love the most was watching them tonight." Kara said as she sat down by Kurt with his husband following suit. Blaine sat on the couch across from them it was when their eyes met that Kurt's anger was instantly received making Blaine take on a nervous pose. Rolling his eyes Kurt turned back to Kara and Leo before engaging them in conversation about their weeks and what the weekend holds for them.

They continued on like for an hour before Blaine had enough and was on his feet letting Kurt know he would be in the car waiting for him, not even bothering to say anything to his parents.

"Does he always talk to you like that?" Leo demanded throwing the door that Blaine walked out of an annoyed glance.

"Not he actually knows better than to do that shit with me."

"Wish he did with us or his brothers." Kara said a frustrated sigh was released and it was at that moment that Kurt saw how emotionally drained the older Anderson's looked

"He hasn't stopped that? He promised me he would."

"Honestly Kurt I don't know if anything that boy says is the truth anymore. He doesn't seem to know it instead he mastered in hurtful words and even more hurtful actions. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"You don't have to do anything. I'm sorry he's your son so I get it, but he hasn't even attempted to make your lives better, He rather argue with a statue than share his actual feelings with someone."

Kara and Leo nodded, before a car horn began to honk loudly outside. Kurt rolled his eyes and said goodbye to both parents but not before agreeing to meet Kara to help find her a new dress for some gala she had to go to. Fifteen minutes later, he sat in the passenger side of Blaine's car quietly the car was uncomfortably silent for a whole second before Blaine's voice finally broke through the tension.

"What the fuck is your problem tonight?" He demanded shocking Kurt to the point of staring with his mouth open for a second before composing himself and answering back with just as much anger his voice as Blaine had earlier.

"What the fuck made you think it was ok to tell Ethan and Remy that I didn't love them?"

Just like that Blaine went from angry to somewhat guilty and defensive.

"Don't even try and deny it Blaine because I have heard your terrorize those boys before. Not only are they your brothers but they are six, did that fact not even matter when you said it? I'm getting really sick of how you treat them."

"Look I didn't mean to upset the little shits."

"BULLSHIT YOU DIDN'T!" Kurt screamed making Blaine shock in surprise, Kurt then realized that they were pulling up to his driveway so he waited until they were parked before speaking again.

"That's why you do the terrible shit you do, you think it's funny to upset them. It's not when they haven't done anything to you and it's really not when they're six and your fucking seventeen. You had them so upset they were in tears today thinking I didn't love them. Before you start some stupid response just don't because I don't want to hear it tonight, stay at the party but don't bring your usual rudeness to this party that especially goes for Sebastian."

With that he slammed the door and made it inside, a silent Blaine following behind him. Four hours later Kurt was standing at the end of one of the beer pong tables Sebastian, Blair, Morgan, London and Michaela all by his side rooting him and Effie on. As Sebastian noticed how concentrated Kurt got before shooting and making it every time that he learnt something new about his friend. It was a couple hours later that Sebastian went inside to find a bathroom. He was so happy, this night really was perfect. Not only was he hanging out with Kurt no one was bothering him and better yet he had only seen Blaine a couple times across the room talking to other people. He never came to Kurt's side and that was just fine with Sebastian as he made it to the bathroom door, when he opened it he didn't find a bathroom.

Instead he found a panicked and naked Blaine peeling himself off a just as naked Dixon Cole who was now quickly running out the door as he put his clothes back on. Once Dixon was gone the anger burst out of Sebastian.

"YOU FUCKING SLUTTY BITCH!" He roared making Blaine jump again but didn't even acknowledger Sebastian's insult as he was finally dressed and staring at the boy, his face somewhat guilty.

"I made a mistake."

"Your fucking right you did! How could you do that when your dating the most beautiful boy in school? Whatever I already knew you didn't love him."

"I DO LOVE HIM!" Blaine snapped back and it was only for a second but Sebastian know this was the first honest thing Blaine Anderson had ever said, ever.

"You love him so much you fuck Dixon Cole at his party? Yeah you really love him."

"Sorry I can't take a page from your book and fucking stalk him for a year."

"I didn't do that and you know you asshole!"

"You're not telling him." Sebastian stared at Blaine in shock, did he really just tell him what he would do about this?

"I'll tell him, but you're not can't trust a fucking idiot like Dixon to keep his mouth shut." Blaine had almost made it out the door before Sebastian's fist collided with his face sending the boy crashing to the floor. Where he lay staring up at Sebastian in shock and pain.

"Of course your not telling because it's the right fucking thing to do but because you know he'll find out anyway you have till tomorrow night to tell him. If not I will."

With that Sebastian stormed, slamming the door and heading outside to his car, Texting Blair to come outside so they could go, he got a response that they were just saying goodbye. He sat in his car concern for Kurt washing over his whole body. Tomorrow would be a terrible day for the boy who held his heart, that asshole was going to break him one way or the other. What Kurt didn't know though was that Sebastian would be there as soon as he could to began fixing what was broke.

**AN: Wow so glad I got 2 chapters out this week. So yes Sebastian was awesome standing up to Blaine you're going to go crazy waiting for chapter 5 because yes Kurt does find out about Blaine's cheating through Dixon who I still am not sure if I will give an actor to portray him. Don't you love Kara, Leo, Ethan and Remy?. They will keep popping in every so often. Cooper may show up but not for awhile. Anyway thanks for the love, and I hope you enjoy your day. **

**UPCOMING UPDATES:**

**You Left Me Here Alone (KURTBASTIAN/TWILIGHT NEW MOON SEQUEL) **

**November 6****th****: Chapters 1-2 will be posted **

**The Social Ladder (KURTBASTIAN)**

**November 9****th****: Chapters 5-6 should be up if not check back on November 11****th****. **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright guys I am loving the reviews coming in with each new chapter. As I have said earlier I may only get to update one to twice a week! **ALSO I FOUND AN ACTOR TO PORTRAY THE ANDERSON TWINS LOOK UNDER MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE ACTOR'S NAME & PIC IS NOW THERE BY ETHAN AND REMY ANDERSON. **Hope you enjoy the fic and please answer my question in your review!

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE RESPOND IN REVIEWS! CHAPTER QUESTION: Who is your favorite original character that has shown up so far? **

**LONDON CARTWRIGHT (RACHEL BILSON)?**

**EFFIE CAMPBELL (LUCY HALE)? **

**MICHAELA JOHNSON (ASHLEY GREENE)?**

**BLAIR SMYTHE (NIKKI BLOSNKY?)**

**MORGAN KENT (TAYLOR LAUTNER)?**

**TAYLOR SMYTHE (KYRDA SEDGWICK)?**

**ALEX SMYTHE (ROB LOWE)?**

**CHASE HUMMEL (JOHN KRASINSKI)?**

**KARA ANDERSON (CATHERINE ZETA-JONES)?**

**LEO ANDERSON (ERIC BANA)?**

**REMY ANDERSON(CAMERON BOYCE)?/ETHAN ANDERSON (CAMERON BOYCE)? THE TWINS ARE A PACKAGE DEAL. **

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS.**

**MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: VERY IMPORTANT I FOUND AN ACTOR TO BE CAST AS REMY/ETHAN ANDERSON. IT'S CAMERON BOYCE, HE PLAYED MICHELLE MONAGHAN'S SON IN EAGLE EYE HERE IS A PIC OF HIM AT THAT AGE: **

**CAMERON BOYCE PIC = media/rm3044054016/nm2624602**

**LONDON CARTWRIGHT, 17 (RACHEL BILSON) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**EFFIE CAMPBELL, 17 (LUCY HALE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1**

**MICHAELA JOHNSON, 17 (ASHLEY GREENE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**DODGER SMYTHE, 19 (ZAC EFRON) – Sebastian's older brother – CH. 6 – RECAST FROM ORIGINALLY BEING PORTRAYED BY JOSHUA BOWMAN**

**BLAIR SMYTHE, 16 (NIKKI BLONSKY) – Sebastian's sister – CH.1 **

**MORGAN KENT, 16 (TAYLOR LAUTNER) – Blair's love interest/boyfriend – CH.1**

**NICO SMYTHE, 25 (KELLAN LUTZ) – Sebastian's older brother - CH. 8**

**PAIGE SMYTHE, 27 (EMILY BLUNT) – Sebastian's sister - CH.8**

**TAYLOR SMYTHE, 46 (KYRA SEDGWICK) – Sebastian's mom – CH.1 **

**ALEX SMYTHE, 46 (ROB LOWE) – Sebastian's dad – CH. 2**

**CHASE HUMMEL, 27 (JOHN KRASINSKI) – Kurt's older brother (yes he has a brother in this) – CH. 3 **

**KARA ANDERSON, 45 (CATHERINE ZETA-JONES) – Blaine's mother – CH. 4 **

**LEO ANDERSON, 45 (ERIC BANA) Blaine's father – CH. 4 **

**ETHAN ANDERSON, 6 (CAMERON BOYCE) – HAS BLUE EYES, REMY HAS GREY HERE IS PIC**

** media/rm3044054016/nm2624602**

**REMY ANDERSON, 6 (CAMERON BOYCE) – HAS GREY EYES, ETHAN HAS BLUECH.4**

**DIXON COLE, 17 (NO ACTOR PORTRAYAL) – Guy Blaine cheats on Kurt with – CH.4 **

**THE SOCIAL LADDER (CH.5: A Heart Is Shattered): **

Saturday morning was nothing but a mixture of worrying if Blaine really would go through with telling and if he did what the truth would do to his friend. It caused anxiety to flow through the boy's veins and make him pace his room several times before it was noticed by his mother who had walked in to see if he wanted to help her with breakfast. Once she saw the expression on her youngest son's face, breakfast took second place in her priorities, what was leaving her son is this state much more important.

"Sebastian, sweetie what's wrong?" Taylor asked her son as she placed her hands on him, forcing him to stop pacing and bringing his attention to his mother. It took only a second to see the concern on his mother's face for the boy to realize he was the cause of it. Calming himself down he allowed his mother to lead him over to his bed where both of them sat, silence filled the air before Sebastian finally had calmed down enough to address his mother.

"Mom something happened last night."

"At the party? I thought you had a good time, at least that's what Blair and Morgan told me downstairs."

"I was having a good time, a great time actually until I saw something that changed everything. Blair and Morgan don't know yet, but they will after I tell you." Sebastian responded with a heavy sigh, before he could get the next words out Taylor was coming at him with a million questions

"Did someone do or say something to you? What was it? Baby if someone did something to upset you then you have to tell me and I will deal with it. I'm not going to let some little asshole upset my child!"

His mother's curse made the boy laugh for about a minute before he realized what they were discussing and he quickly became serious again

"No one did anything to me mom, it's Kurt that this will hurt and I can't stand that." Sebastian's answered and his mother's eye became understanding as she gave a nod for him to continue

"Mom I caught Kurt's boyfriend cheating on him last night, and before you ask for specifics he most certainly had sex with this person."

"That's terrible! How could he do something like that to Kurt?" Taylor demanded from her son, a frown etched on her face

"That's what I would like to know, he didn't give an answer nor did I give him much chance to."

"What does that mean?"

"We got into it and I ended up punching him, then I told him if he didn't tell Kurt that I would." Taylor let out a surprised gasp

"SEBASTIAN AVERY SMYTHE! You actually hit this kid?" Taylor shrieked and Sebastian laughed knowing his mother wasn't truly upset with what he had done.

"Yes I did and mom Blaine deserved it. He deserved it for what he had done to Kurt, for what this is going to do to Kurt and I don't regret it for a minute." When he had finished talking his mother sat in front of him in silence, just staring at him for what felt like forever. When she finally did speak he words surprised and amused him

"Good for you then, I don't condone violence but it seems like the little prick got what he deserved. Just don't make a habit out of punching people who piss you off."

They shared a long laugh before the situation once again caused both to stop and continue talking about what this could do to the boy who had captured Sebastian's heart and how to fix what Blaine broke afterwards.

"You'll just have to be there for him honey. Sure he has his cheerleading friends but he will also need you, and I must say he can't find a better person to help him through his pain than you." Taylor supplied while she and Sebastian headed down towards the kitchen both planning to cook a late breakfast/lunch for Blair, Morgan and Alex all of whom where begging to be fed. It was when Kurt's name had come up again that Blair and Morgan had questioned what was going on and when informed were just as livid as Sebastian and Taylor were.

"That cheating bitch." Blair hissed as she sat down at the counter with Morgan whose glare could make the strongest man run in fear.

"I'm going to kill him, I really am." Morgan said as he stared into space, thoughts of how to end Blaine Anderson running through his head

"Guys no one is going to kill Blaine Anderson." Sebastian's response caused the people at the counter to cry out in rage

"How can you be so calm and collected when it's the guy you're in love with heart that going to get shattered in a million pieces today?" Blair demanded with a glare that matched Morgan's

"Seriously man if anyone would want to harm that dick I would think it would be you." Morgan added as he searched his friend's face for answers

"Kids calm down and let Sebastian explain." Taylor demanded silencing her daughter and her boyfriend before turning to her son and nodding for him to continue

"First of all of course I want to beat the shit out of him for hurting Kurt, don't ever question that." Sebastian started as he made eye contact with both Blair and Morgan and waited for them to acknowledge that they knew what he was saying was true before continuing.

"That being said that isn't really helping Kurt is it? He's going to be devastated and instead of us acting like crazy teenagers he's going to need us to be shoulders for him to cry on. We are going to have to work together with his friends and slowly put him back together, that's all we can do and that's what he really needs."

When the boy was finished he could see that both Blair and Morgan had quietly agreed with him. Once that was dealt with the morning continued on with what each person could provide for Kurt, this continued through breakfast and once finished left all three satisfied with the plan. The only thing left was to get London, Effie and Michaela on board which wouldn't be to hard seeing as the three had taken a liking to Sebastian, his sister and her boyfriend.

As this was going on Kurt was hanging out in his room with his friends all of them reliving their favorite moments of the night before.

"Did you see the look on Stone Parker's face when Kurt and London beat him and Landry at beer pong last night?" Michaela said while laughing with her friends

"Yeah they always seem to think I'm to fem to play the game, yet me and London always beat them!" Kurt added with giggles coming from his best friends

"Did anyone else also notice a certain someone that Stone couldn't stop looking at?" Effie asked with a knowing smirk that London and Kurt matched but left Michaela looking clueless

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh come on Michaela, he has the biggest crush on you!" London cried as she threw a pillow at Michaela's head one that the girl dodged before it hit her

"What? Stone Parker has a crush on me?! No way." The brunette responded catching all of her friends by surprise

"Michaela honey he totally does, he has become a pretty good friend of mine and let me tell you the three classes we have together are full of questions about you." Kurt said as stared into his friends eyes and let her know he was being honest

"Are you serious, K?"

"Absolutely and it's obvious you like him, why not ask him out?" Kurt asked which caused the girl to give a speech about how guys are suppose to ask the girl out, making all three of her friends roll their eyes and smile.

"Sweetie that was fifty years ago, times have changed. I'm the one that asked Landry out." London said as she typed a text into her phone

"Yeah and while Declan asked me out at first, I'm actually the one who plans a lot of our dates." Effie added before she turned to Kurt and signaled that it was his turn to add something to the conversation

"Same with Blaine and I to be fair though if I didn't we would probably end up going to a movie everytime."

The group burst into another round of giggles before Michaela changed the mood quickly

"Fine I'll ask but I'm not the only oblivious person in this room about being the object of someone's affection."

Kurt looked around the room but when he faced each friend he realized their gaze was directed towards him

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"Oh come on Kurt anyone at the party last night could see that Sebastian Smythe totally has a thing for you." London replied before once again turning to her phone and laughing at whatever Landry had sent back

"What makes you think that?" Kurt demanded becoming defensive at the mention of Sebastian's name

"Kurt that boy was by your side all night." Effie responded

"He also hung on to your every word, and looked at you as if you had hung the moon whatever the fuck that means." Michaela added

"Ok he hung out with me because he didn't know anyone else, and your reading too much into the other stuff."

The girls would've continued teasing their friend if they hadn't noticed how upset it had made him. They decided to drop it for now even though they knew they were right and quickly change the subject but when the new subject was Blaine the group didn't seem to get much enjoyment out of the discussion. In fact Blaine Anderson not a favorite subject among London, Michaela and Effie in fact they hated the guy. The hated the way he treated their friend, how he treated them and basically how he seemed to take up almost all of Kurt's free time. Yet here they were talking about a guy they wish Kurt never would've gotten involved with as if they liked him, all for the sake of keeping Kurt happy. As the conversation continued though and Kurt's usual gushing about Blaine became more venting of horrible things he had done the girls wondered if their friend was truly happy with someone who left him feeling this way.

"Not to mention he just totally disappeared last night." Kurt finished his rant, leaving the girls searching for responses when they couldn't find one that could ease Kurt's anger they just went with what came naturally to them, an honest conversation.

"He did, didn't he?" Effie asked as she stared at Kurt who only nodded in response

"Well it was a big party maybe he was talking with his friends." Michaela tried to rationalize why Blaine was absent for most of the night

"No he wasn't because I saw them a lot as the night went on and he wasn't with them." Kurt replied

"I know he didn't leave right away because I saw him a little bit after Sebastian, Blair and Morgan left." London said as she finally turned back towards her friends

"Did he say anything to you?" Kurt asked

"No but he looked pretty upset about something. He headed for the front door after that and I think he must of gone home."

As London finished talking Kurt's phone rang with Blaine's ring tone sending the pale teen reaching into his pocket and quickly answering the call.

"Hey we were just talking about you." He answered in his casual tone not letting his boyfriend know he was annoyed when his absence last night

"Oh yeah? What about?" Blaine asked with a playful tone

"Just where the hell you were through most of the party."

Kurt's answer filled the other line with silence and an unknown tension filled the air leaving Kurt more confused than he was before. A couple more minutes passed, each one seeming more like an hour but eventually his boyfriends shaky voice came through the speaker.

"I would actually like to talk about that in private, can you come over here now?"

Blaine's voice shook as the question went through the speaker, making Kurt realize just how serious the answer could be. Looking over at his friends he announced he would be back in an hour and to please stay there which left three questioning pair of eyes follow Kurt as he left his room and out of his house. Once Kurt had assured Blaine he was on his way he had ended the call and had driven to the Anderson's home, once he parked the car in the driveway the front door swung open and Ethan and Remy came charging at Kurt huge smiles spread across their faces.

"KURT YOU'RE HERE!" Remy shrieked as he threw himself into Kurt's arms and Ethan was wrapped around his legs

"Are you here to play with us?" Ethan asked, his smile growing bigger as he waited for Kurt's response and as Kurt looked into both boys eyes he knew they had him right where they wanted him, which was as usual around their fingers.

"You know I am, but first I need to talk to Blaine." Kurt's response caused the boys to groan with displeasure but once he assured them that after his conversation with their brother that he was theirs both boy let out a squeal of joy before releasing Kurt and running back inside. Kurt was close on their heels but hadn't stepped more than three steps past the entry way when Blaine's hand was grabbing his forearm and bringing him to a stop.

"We should probably talk in my room." He said before heading up the stairs not stopping to see if Kurt was following. They made it to the room a couple of minutes later, Blaine had moved to his balcony windows and looked out into the distance. All of this was making Kurt more nervous than he was before but before he could demand what was going on Blaine was talking, saying words that Kurt prayed he would never hear.

"I cheated on you last night."

The words echoed in Kurt's head, each one bringing a new pain. Each one broke his heart a little more than it was before and though he knew he heard Blaine right, knew that this was the truth he needed clarification even if that broke him yet again.

"What did you just say?" He asked voices shaky and eyes beginning to water

"I cheated on you last night, I am so sorry." Blaine repeated this time turning and allowing Kurt to see Blaine's own pain mixed with guilt upon his face. Before Kurt could speak Blaine was already giving him his version of what went down, and why he did it. He blamed the alcohol he drank, and the distance that he felt had been growing between him and Kurt, he apologized and apologized and swore it would never happen again. He went through the whole speech a cheater always recites back to the one they hurt and as he continued Kurt's pain only grew. It was as Blaine was making his way to him that Kurt took action and quickly pushed Blaine away when he was close enough to touch.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kurt screamed, Blaine stared at Kurt in shock and once again went to bring him into his arms but Kurt once again dodged him.

"I mean it Blaine don't touch me with those fucking hands you touched him with!"

"Babe please, you have to believe me." His boyfriend begged but this time kept his distance, a wise decision seeing as the anger was starting to replace the pain.

"How the fuck can I believe anything you say? You promised me we would never become this couple, that I would never be the guy who had to listen to his boyfriend about how sorry he was this happened. You fucking lied to me Blaine!" Kurt continued screaming as he started to pace the room, Blaine watching him as he continued on his tirade

"Kurt I'm"

"I don't want to fucking hear it you asshole!" Kurt choked out as tears streamed down his face in a heavy stream, his body shook with sobs.

Taking in what he had done to his boyfriend Blaine Anderson felt bad for something he had done for the very first time. It didn't surprise him that the person who would get him to feel this would be Kurt, he wasn't lying to Sebastian when he said he loved him. He did, he loved Kurt more than he had ever loved anybody in his entire life time. Yet despite that he had allowed himself to betray the only person he cared about besides himself and therefore had to deal with the consequences. He just wasn't prepared for what those consequences would be until Kurt was speaking again.

"I loved you so much, I gave all I had to give and that still wasn't enough. You've shattered me heart and lost my trust, I can't be with you anymore Blaine. WE'RE DONE!"

Shock ran through Blaine as he realized that Kurt's mind was made up and he had just lost the love of his life. It was his boyfriend stared off into space that Kurt took his chance and ran from the room, down the stairs where Ethan and Remy were running up due to the yelling and out the door ignoring the twins cry for him to stop. He didn't stop not until several minutes later when he had somehow found himself on the Smythe's front door, where he was banging on the wood waiting for someone to answer.

When the door opened it was Blair he found himself clinging to as he let the tears fall freely. He didn't hear the girl yell for Sebastian and Morgan, didn't feel someone pull him from Blair's grip and didn't remember that person walking him to Sebastian's room where they carefully lay him on the bed before laying beside and wrapping him in their arms. It was in those arms that for the first time that day Kurt felt safe and warm. He allowed the feeling to flow through his body and doing so felt the exhausation that he had been denying creep through as well before his eyes slowly closed and darkness embraced him.

When his eyes were opening again the first thing Kurt could make out was a sleeping Sebastian still embracing him on his right side. He also noticed that another arm came around his left and once turning he found Blair staring at him, and on her other side a sleeping Morgan.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Blair whispered making the boy chuckle before he realized why he was there in the first place

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours, I already called the girls and let them what was going on they're pissed and on your orders are ready to beat this shit out of Blaine." Blair replied as she brought Kurt into a small embrace

"Your good friends but he isn't worth it."

"He broke your heart that makes him worth it." A voice whispered behind him, turning from the girl in front of him Kurt found Sebastian staring into his eyes with nothing but sincerity in his eyes

"That's true he did." It was then that Sebastian noticed Kurt's eyes start to water that the boy went back to comforting his friend. As he embraced him he was quick to find that the broken boy before him had a vice grip around his waist, one that he wasn't planning on breaking anytime soon.

"I'm so sorry that he did that to you Kurt. I really am" Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear as Kurt allowed a fresh wave of sobs to flow through him shaking both his and Sebastian's bodies as well as the bed. It was as the bed rocked that Morgan found himself woken up and once he took in the sight of Kurt and Sebastian his anger at Blaine grew only that much stronger.

Several minutes later Kurt had finally released Sebastian and had formed a circle around the bed, one that grew larger as Michaela, London and Effie charged into Sebastian's room and had brought their friend into a comforting group hug.

"How did you find me?" Kurt whispered in Effie's ear

"Blair told us you were here and that we should head over after you woke up so here we are." London replied as she stroked her fingers through Kurt's hair

"I honestly don't know what to say, or feel for that matter." Kurt whispered, and the heartbreak in his eyes unbearable for most of his friends to face.

"Well whatever it is don't feel like you have to keep it inside, feel free to let it out. I'm here for you, we all are." Sebastian replied

It was as Kurt turned to Sebastian and saw the sincerity in his eyes that he felt a fluttering in his chest. He couldn't explain the feeling because while it felt new it was also familiar, this was the same feeling he had felt for Blaine when they had first started hanging out. It was wrong to feel it so soon after Blaine's confession, he knew that. It didn't make it go away though and that confused Kurt even more than he already was.

**AN: There is chapter five, did you love it? Full of drama but I was pretty happy with it. Don't worry Kurtbastian is going to go from friendship to mutual attraction around chapter 6 or 7. Also I still plan to have Kara, Leo and the twins in the story every other chapter because I Kurt will still have a strong relationship with them. Finally I am planning to make three new OC character's three of them being either boyfriend or love interests to London, Michaela and Effie. This fic is going to go past 30 chapters so there will be plenty of room for all of these OC's I promise. In fact the boyfriends/love interests have already been cast their names and actor portrayals below. New Directions starts becoming more prominent in chapter 7 or 8, I want to give some time for Kurtbastian to develop. **

**DECLAN JAMES, 17 (CARTER JENKINS) – Effie's boyfriend – CH. ?**

**LANDRY ECHOLLS (MICHAEL RADY) – London's boyfriend – CH.?**

**STONE PARKER (COLIN EGGLESSFIELD) – Michaela's boyfriend – CH. ? **

**NEXT UPDATE: CH.6 (7,000 words) – November 16****th**


	6. Author's Note (Sorry)

AN: Sorry this is an author's note and I am sorry I have been gone so long. A lot of personal stuff happened between my mom having surgery and me starting a new job and relationship. Good news though since I have been gone so long you guys get ch.6-8 as a reward. Bad news is the OC's boyfriends I was going to add is not going to happen right now because I already have to many OC's for this fic.

**OKAY THE MAIN REASON THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE IS NO ONE ANSWERED MY QUESTION THAT I ASKED IN THE LAST CHAPTER IN THEIR REVIEWS SO PLEASE ANSWER IT IN YOUR REVIEWS NOW:**

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE RESPOND IN REVIEWS! CHAPTER QUESTION: Who is your favorite original character that has shown up so far? **

**LONDON CARTWRIGHT (RACHEL BILSON)?**

**EFFIE CAMPBELL (LUCY HALE)? **

**MICHAELA JOHNSON (ASHLEY GREENE)?**

**BLAIR SMYTHE (NIKKI BLOSNKY?)**

**MORGAN KENT (TAYLOR LAUTNER)?**

**TAYLOR SMYTHE (KYRDA SEDGWICK)?**

**ALEX SMYTHE (ROB LOWE)?**

**CHASE HUMMEL (JOHN KRASINSKI)?**

**KARA ANDERSON (CATHERINE ZETA-JONES)?**

**LEO ANDERSON (ERIC BANA)?**

**REMY ANDERSON(CAMERON BOYCE)?/ETHAN ANDERSON (CAMERON BOYCE)? THE TWINS ARE A PACKAGE DEAL. **

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So sorry I know I promised chapters 6-8 by awhile ago but this new job is kicking my ass. Plus my free time is consumed with the new boyfriend, helping my siblings with their kids and looking into going back to school for an English/Literature degree. Chapter 7 maybe up some time this week. Also this fic has been upped from 20-22 chapters to 25-30 chapters seeing as I have a shit ton of original characters and I want to make them all relevant somehow. Also there may or may not be a sequel to this fic we will see near the end which I am hoping to be by the earliest the end of July to the latest mid-September. I am also going to start working on my Twilight New Moon Kurtbastian sequel and have the first four chapters up by the end of June as well. Sorry for the delay again I have been super busy but please review, your reviews keep me going!**

**OC CASTING NEWS! – ****While Kurt's friends boyfriends will not be in the story anymore we meet one of Sebastian's older brother's Dodger this chapter and we learn of a new girl in his life her name and actress portrayal is below. Also the role of Paige Smythe who once portrayed with Emily Blunt has been RECASTED to my new favorite actress EMMY ROSSUM. **

**MARISSA REEVES (MILA KUNIS) – Dodger's new girl **

**SUMMER MEADE (SASHA PIETERSE) – Kurt's cousin/new McKinley High Student/New Cheerio**

**RECAST: PAIGE SMYTHE (EMMY ROSSUM) **

**MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS: VERY IMPORTANT I FOUND AN ACTOR TO BE CAST AS REMY/ETHAN ANDERSON. IT'S CAMERON BOYCE, HE PLAYED MICHELLE MONAGHAN'S SON IN EAGLE EYE HERE IS A PIC OF HIM AT THAT AGE: **

**CAMERON BOYCE PIC = media/rm3044054016/nm2624602**

**LONDON CARTWRIGHT, 17 (RACHEL BILSON) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**EFFIE CAMPBELL, 17 (LUCY HALE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1**

**MICHAELA JOHNSON, 17 (ASHLEY GREENE) – Cheerio/Kurt's friend – CH.1 **

**DODGER SMYTHE, 19 (ZAC EFRON) – Sebastian's older brother – WE MEET HIM IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**BLAIR SMYTHE, 16 (NIKKI BLONSKY) – Sebastian's sister – CH.1 **

**MORGAN KENT, 16 (TAYLOR LAUTNER) – Blair's love interest/boyfriend – CH.1**

**NICO SMYTHE, 25 (KELLAN LUTZ) – Sebastian's older brother - CH. 8**

**RECAST RECAST! PAIGE SMYTHE, 27 (EMMY ROSSUM) – Sebastian's sister (Emily Blunt was originally going to play her but I love Emmy Rossum so there you go.) – CH. 8 **

**TAYLOR SMYTHE, 46 (KYRA SEDGWICK) – Sebastian's mom – CH.1 **

**ALEX SMYTHE, 46 (ROB LOWE) – Sebastian's dad – CH. 2**

**CHASE HUMMEL, 27 (JOHN KRASINSKI) – Kurt's older brother (yes he has a brother in this) – CH. 3 – CHASE RETURNS BRIEFLY TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER. **

**KARA ANDERSON, 45 (CATHERINE ZETA-JONES) – Blaine's mother – CH. 4 **

**LEO ANDERSON, 45 (ERIC BANA) Blaine's father – CH. 4 **

**ETHAN ANDERSON, 6 (CAMERON BOYCE) – HAS BLUE EYES, REMY HAS GREY HERE IS PIC**

** media/rm3044054016/nm2624602**

**REMY ANDERSON, 6 (CAMERON BOYCE) – HAS GREY EYES, ETHAN HAS BLUECH.4**

**DIXON COLE, 17 (NO ACTOR PORTRAYAL) – Guy Blaine cheats on Kurt with – CH.4 **

**NEW CHARACTER:**

**MARISSA REEVES (MILA KUNIS) – GIRLFRIEND OF DODGER – WE MEET HER IN CHAPTER 8 **

**SUMMER MEADE (SASHA PIETERSE) – KURT'S COUSIN/NEW MCKINLEY HIGH STUDENT/NEW CHEERIO (Don't know the actress she plays Alison on Pretty Little Liars and here is her IMDb page: name/nm1199888/?ref_=tt_cl_t7) – Meet her in this chapter but only through phone call she appears in the next chapter. **

**THE SOCIAL LADDER (CH.6: GROWING CLOSER EVERYDAY)**

Six days, that how long had passed since Kurt's heart and relationship with Blaine were shattered. Those six days to Kurt however felt like twenty years as the news of not only Kurt's break up with Blaine but the reason why had passed through the student body and had left Kurt to deal with not just the whispers as he passed through the halls but the sympathetic looks and apologies from people he had never met. Though they treated Kurt with what they saw as kindness in their sympathy and support he just saw as pity and that only made him feel that much worse than he had before. The only positives of the week had been that not only had Blaine known better than to approach Kurt it seemed he was getting the opposite treatment as the broken boy in that people gave the jock cold glares and horrible names yelled at him by those brave enough to do it.

Another positive would be that his friends had been incredible in making sure he was okay and that no one bothered him. Morgan constantly followed him around like a body guard giving anyone who looked like they were stupid enough approach Kurt a stern glare that changed their minds quickly. The girls got Sue's help in making sure Jacob's blog stayed Kurt free with the threat of bodily harm if Kurt's name was even mentioned in passing. Blair had also made sure Dixon Cole kept his distance, though that wasn't hard to do seeing as Dixon instantly regretted hurting a good guy like Kurt. The best of the bunch however was none other than Sebastian.

Each day started with Kurt's heart break starting all over again as the memories of the past weekend continued to haunt him. Worse was the fact that Ethan and Remy kept calling him and asking him if he still planned to come over tomorrow after school and hang out with them over the weekend as Kara and Leo were going to New York for business and Blaine was completely useless in taking care of someone other than himself.

As the week passed and the texts kept coming Kurt finally realized that even though Blaine had destroyed everything the was no reason the Anderson's had to suffer because of it. He loved that family, so why would he stay away, especially if it makes Blaine uncomfortable. Once he had told his friends his decisions they at first didn't understand it and kept trying to talk him out of it, well all except Sebastian. The taller boy knew what that family meant to Kurt, so he kept quiet though silently he hated Kurt having to be in the same house as Blaine over the weekend. This changed though when Kurt had asked if he had wanted to come and keep him company and get to know the boys as well.

"I don't know about that Kurt, Blaine hates my guts and it's already going to be awkward there." Sebastian replied but was cut off by Kurt's voice

"That's the thing though it will suck, but it will suck even more if I am alone with him. Please Sebastian?" Kurt pleaded with puppy dog eyes that Sebastian figured no one could deny

"Alright fine I'll come, but if it gets bad and he's a dick to you don't expect to silently watch. I'll put the bitch in his place immediately." Sebastian replied with a laugh that Kurt returned before pulling the boy into a hug, one that sent shock waves coursing through both boy's veins catching the off guard. Most people would jump apart but not them, they held on to each other allowing the feeling to take over and spread unknown but welcome joy and fulfillment it was if they had become complete with that hug and neither wanted it to end. It did though when Kurt's phone ran they boys reluctantly fell out of each other's arms and Kurt pulled his phone out and laughed hard catching Sebastian's interest.

"What is so funny?"

"Remy just asked me if we could draw on Blaine's face while he's asleep this weekend." Kurt laughed again and Sebastian joined in with thoughts of vulgar but appropriate things to draw on the Kurt's former asshole boyfriend.

"Those boys love you more than him, you realize that right?" Sebastian asked and the question brought a bright smile to Kurt's face.

"I love them too, and Kara and Leo they're like my second family. Even told me I was like a son to them, of course that's probably changed by now." Kurt finished with sadness in his eyes the look in the smaller boys eyes sent Sebastian into comfort mode

"Kurt that's bull shit, they still love you. They can love him and still love you."

"I hope so." Kurt whispered as he looked down at his feet not willing to meet Sebastian's eyes, knowing that was the only way the boy would truly believe him Sebastian lifted Kurt's chin and stared deep in his eyes.

"I know so, your easy to love." Panic entered Sebastian's mind the minute the accidental confession slipped out of his lips and though Kurt only stared back as if he was silently processing the information and Sebastian was sure once he had that was it, Kurt would tell him he only saw him as a friend and Sebastian's heart would be as equally shattered as Kurt's. That didn't happen what did sent shock through the Sebastian's body as Kurt's lips met his in a tender kiss. Fireworks didn't even begin to describe the feeling coursing through Sebastian's body now this was so much more than an explosion this was happiness and it was amazing. Just as soon as it appeared the feeling left with Kurt's lips leaving his own as he took Sebastian's hand and began to walk out of the school.

"You're the sweetest guy I've ever known, you're the best thing in my life right now." Kurt confessed as they made it to his car and just before Kurt got in he turned back and tears were in his eyes, these weren't sad though they were happy.

"I'm so happy I have you in my life." With that Kurt was in his car and driving away from Sebastian.

"SEBASTIAN" A voice screamed in his ear bringing the boy crashing back to reality, which landed him in the Smythe's kitchen with Blair, Morgan, Taylor and his older brother Dodger staring at him with worry in their eyes.

"Jesus Blair, do you have to fucking scream!" Sebastian snapped

"Considering you've been a zombie for five hours yes I do, you didn't even acknowledge Dodger was back." Blair snapped back motioning to Dodger who was helping his mother with dinner.

"Blair, it's fine obviously something important is going on in Seb's brain, or he's stoned either way it's cool." Dodger joked which got a laugh from Blair, Sebastian and Morgan but a smack on the hand from Taylor who still pretended like she herself hadn't been a teenager who smoked a lot of pot. An hour passed and Sebastian had given his brother a proper greeting one that Alex followed when he got home. Dinner passed with Dodger's stories of school and girls, more importantly a shy but amazing girl named Marissa Reeves, a pre med student who had started her friendship with Dodger the night he ended up drunk off his ass on her door step, looking for her roommate who Dodger was glad he hadn't pursued as she turned out to be a lesbian. That night while Marissa could've sent him away she saw how drunk he was and invited him in and they spent the whole night talking. Two months later Dodger had officially asked her out and had a very successful date with and would be bringing her home to meet the family next month when Nico and Paige would be home.

The news brought joy to everyone as Dodger had sworn off love after his last girlfriend cheated on him with his then best friend and didn't even feel bad about it. God how the Smythe family hate both Teddy and Ella for what they did to Dodger, but that was over and done with they just prayed Marissa was as great as Dodger said she was. A couple hours passed and Sebastian realized that he hadn't checked his phone sure enough his had a text from Kurt.

**KURT: Hey I know you can't come till tomorrow but you missing out on an awesome movie marathon and pizza. Blaine is of course up in his room pissed that I wouldn't talk to him when I got here. Can we say moron? The boys are excited to meet you tomorrow by the way have a good night. XOXO Kurt **

"Looks like I'm not the only Smythe with a new someone huh?" A voice whispered in Sebastian's ear and made him jump a foot in the air, once he calmed down he turned and glared at a laughing Dodger.

"Real funny asshole, you scared the shit out of me!" Sebastian snapped

"It's not my fault you not very observant, I was standing behind you for a couple of minutes but it seems whoever that texts from grabbed all you attention." Dodger replied with a playful smile and the truth in what his brother had said made Sebastian blush which was a dead give away to Dodger that what he was saying was true.

"From what Blair has told me, it doesn't seem too far away from your actual fantasies to come true." Dodger said steering Sebastian into his room, closing door behind him so they could have some privacy. That was the one thing Sebastian missed most about Dodger he didn't pry unless he really thought you wanted to talk but were too shy or proud to say anything. Dodger had a gift for knowing when you were keeping something in that you needed out and he was even more gifted in getting it out.

"I don't know about that, right now we're just friends." Sebastian replied as he landed on Dodger's bed his brother quickly following him.

"You say that but I can see hope in your eyes that it will become more than friends soon."

Sebastian stared at his brother's smiling face and knew that there was no way that Dodger was going to accept anything other than the truth from his little brother. Sighing in defeat he decided to just lay everything out in the open and see what Dodger's reaction and advice would be on how to progress his relationship with Kurt.

"Of course I want more with him. Dodger what I thought about him before, how great I thought he was that has just grown stronger since meeting him and spending time together. He's probably the kindest, sweetest, most accepting person I have ever met, so yes while I would love for us to become more than friends I can't force him to get over his asshole ex and start up a new relationship with me days after his heart was shattered. I just can't."

Sebastian finished with a sigh of defeat, one that instantly let his brother know that he was once again allowed to speak though it seemed Sebastian's speech left him scrambling to find the right thing to say. Just as Sebastian was sure he had left Dodger speechless his brother's voice spoke out.

"You're completely in love with this guy aren't you?"

Though it was a question Sebastian knew that Dodger already knew the answer to that by just looking into his younger brother's eyes. Just as Dodger was about to speak again Blair and Morgan came charging in breaking the comfortable silence into a million pieces.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Blair asked as she and Morgan joined the brothers on the bed.

"Talking" Both boys responded getting a pillow to the face from their younger sister

"Nice answer assholes, talking about what?"

"Exactly what you think we're talking about Blair. Kurt of course and my hidden feelings for him."

Sebastian growled annoyed by the fact that he couldn't keep anything to himself , ever. Don't get him wrong he loved his siblings, but there were times where he wished they would just stop prying into his personal life and instead focus on their own.

"No offense dude, but those feelings are only a secret to Kurt. We've all known about them for years." Morgan replied as he playfully shoved Sebastian getting everyone to laugh in amusement at just how true what Morgan had said was.

"Well if you must know I asked Sebastian if positive that he was in love with Kurt or if he just thought it was just a really long crush, of course we're already know the answer to that too."

"Still it be nice to hear him say it." Blair followed Dodger which a well placed Smythe smirk on her face.

Just like that all three had their attention on a blushing Sebastian who caved under the pressure of the inquisitive trio of eyes.

"Fine, yes I love him, I am completely in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Sebastian yelled as loud as he could which sent Dodger into hysterical laughter making the others in the room and Taylor who was curious as to what was so funny stare at the laughing elder Smythe until he calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry his middle name is Elizabeth?" Dodger chuckled before Sebastian shoved him accompanied by a Smythe glare that was ten times more powerful than their smirk

"It's his deceased mother's name asshole." Sebastian snapped and that instantly shut Dodger up and made him look somewhat guilty

"Sorry man, I didn't know."

Sebastian took in the sincerity of Dodger's words and instead of staying angry shoved him again this time playfully.

"It's fine you're known as being an oblivious asshole." Sebastian replied causing everyone to laugh even Taylor. It was then that Sebastian's phone went off signaling another text message getting the boys attention immediately.

**KURT: You're still coming over tomorrow right? Please tell me something didn't come up and I'm stuck with Blaine as the only other grown up here and I use grown up loosely when talking about Blaine. **

Sebastian smirked as he started typing his response which started a conversation between the two boys instantly.

**SEBASTIAN: Yes I'll be there around 10 AM is that okay? Sorry got a little busy entertaining my siblings and Morgan. **

**KURT: Thank god, yes that is a perfect time to come. The boys will be up by 8 and that will be enough time to get them dressed, fed and ready to do whatever we want.**

**SEBASTIAN: Great! So do you have a plan ready for tomorrow? I need to know if I should bring some money.**

**KURT: They want to go see The Croods and then I figured we would take them out to eat so maybe some cash, though I'll pay for everyone to go the movie.**

**SEBASTIAN: I would argue with you but I don't think there would be a point**

**KURT: You're correct in that assumption : )**

**SEBASTIAN: Fine you pay for the movie, I'll pay for lunch that's fair. Deal?**

**KURT: LOL okay deal, can't wait to see you tomorrow! **

Sebastian's heart melted as he read the words over and over before typing back his response

**SEBASTIAN: Me either, I just hope they like me **

**KURT: They'll love you, they already like what I've told them so just be yourself and your golden, it also helps that you're nothing like Blaine. **

**SEBASTIAN: Yeah I definitely don't want to be anything like him, no offense**

**KURT: None taken, he's an asshole. He treats the twins and his parents just as bad as he does you so that should tell you something**

**SEBASTIAN: That's too bad.**

**KURT: Tell me about it, he doesn't care so neither should we as long as he doesn't say anything to them or you that is rude or upsetting I'm just ignoring him as should you.**

"Sebastian, you're spending all day with tomorrow this is my time, put the phone away!" Dodger demanded as he threw a pillow at his younger brother

"Fine, sorry just let me say goodbye."

"Hurry up."

With that Sebastian quickly typed a quick text

**SEBASTIAN: Hey I got to go spend time with Dodger as I'll be with you guys all day tomorrow so I need to go, I'll text you when I am on my way over. Have a good night.**

**KURT: I understand, you have a good night as well.**

With that conversation ended Sebastian turned his attention back to his family. They watched movies, ate dinner, swam in the pool, drank from Dodger's hidden stash when Taylor and Alex fell asleep and played drinking games before all of them were to tipsy to stay standing. Within ten minutes of landing on his bed Sebastian was out like a light.

"Sebastian it's nine in the morning you need to get up!" Taylor said while shaking her sleeping son, waking him instantly

"What did you say?" Sebastian asked making his mother repeat herself and once his brain caught on he was in the shower and cleaning himself up for the day ahead. It only took him twenty minutes to be showered, groomed and dressed in a dark blue tank top, dark skinny jeans and his blue Sperry's before putting his fully charged phone and wallet into his pocket and heading down stairs to grab something to eat.

As he made his way into the kitchen he texted Kurt that he would be on his way as soon as he ate and got an instant response of okay before he turned to his smiling mother would was holding a plate of food in front of him.

"Pancakes, thanks mom!" He said while kissing her cheek making the woman laugh

"Well I figured since this is you're so excited for this day you may as well have your favorite breakfast plus it's your siblings favorite as well." Taylor explained as she sat down with her son as he ate and started asking questions

"So what does Kurt have planned for you guys today?"

"We're going to go see The Croods and then out to lunch then we have to go back to the Anderson's house so the kids can take a nap." Sebastian replied after he swallowed a delicious piece of pancake

"That sounds fun, and how about tonight? You're spending the night over there aren't you?" Taylor's question caught Sebastian a little off guard but to his surprise he didn't choke on his food

"I think so, I mean I am pretty sure, that's okay right?" Taylor smiled at her son who held a hopeful look in his eyes

"Stop the silent pleading Sebastian of course it's alright." Taylor said with a laugh as her son embraced her with glee

"Thanks so much mom. I promise I be home by noon tomorrow."

"Deal, I'm happy you're so happy Sebastian I really am." Taylor replied it was the look of concern on her sons face that sent concern of her own through her veins.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I just worry that Blaine will do something to ruin the whole thing." Sebastian replied quietly while finishing his food and heading to the sink to wash his dish off

"Sebastian if that happens, Kurt will handle it and if he needs your help then help him but don't you dare hit this kid again, well unless he is a threat to you, the kids or Kurt." Taylor told her son with a stern look in her eyes.

"I will mom I promise, I don't want to have to hit him again anymore than you want me too." Sebastian told his mother making her concern leave her body just like that her son told her he was leaving and with a quick hug and wish of luck he was out the door and heading down the street in his car.

"Please let him have a good day, he deserves it." Taylor whispered as she watched her sons car turn down the street.

Fifteen minutes later Sebastian was turning his car into the Anderson's drive way and parked behind Kurt's car. He had just turned the car off when the front door was flung open and two boys came running out with Kurt hot of their tail.

"SEBASTIAN!" Both boys screamed as he got out of his car with a smile on his face which was changed from a smile to surprise as both boys latched onto one of his legs and stared up to him with big grins of their faces.

"Well hello boys." He said with another smile and took the time to truly look at each one, which didn't take long as they were identical. The only difference was their eyes one had grey eyes while the others were a gorgeous blue.

"Boys, let Sebastian go so he can come into the house. You brought an overnight bag right?" Kurt asked as he stared into Sebastian's car smiling as he spotted a bag in the front passenger seat.

"Of course I did." Sebastian replied as he walked past Kurt and did something that both surprised him and Kurt, he gave the porcelain boy a playful slap on the butt. Both boys froze Sebastian afraid he had gone to far and that Kurt would scream at him, and just as he was sure he was in for it Kurt's laughter broke through the air followed by the twins.

"Sebastian you tell me you were such a pervert!" Kurt yelled as he gave Sebastian's butt a pinch causing the twins to squeal in hysterics and it was then that Sebastian to take a even bigger chance, once he grabbed his bag he pulled Kurt to his side and whispered in his ear.

"Only for you babe." The smile he got out of Kurt set his heart in motion and then it beat faster as Kurt laughed and laced their fingers together before pulling Sebastian into the house with the twins close behind. When they walked inside Sebastian was relieved to not see any sign of Blaine as he looked around the house.

"He's not here, I didn't ask where he was going but I do know he will be home in a couple hours." Kurt's voiced Sebastian's question before the boy turned to the twins and told them to get whatever they forgot and without arguing the duo ran to their room to grab their movie ticket. It was with the twins gone that Sebastian decided to ask what had him worried sick and finally figure out if his fears were founded or not.

"Kurt, does Blaine know I am staying over tonight?"

He didn't expect the answer to come so quickly but it does and he wasn't expecting what Kurt said.

"Yes he does, he pissed off but I told him to fuck off, he isn't watching Remy and Ethan I am, and I was told it was fine if you came over by Kara and Leo so Blaine can go fuck himself if he has an issue with it."

Kurt finished his rant with a deep breath of air, and a smile that light up the room once again Kurt was affecting how fast Sebastian's heart beat. However before either one can say another word Ethan and Remy were running down the stairs and with their tickets.

"We got them Kurtie, can we go now?" Ethan asked as he and Remy stared up at him with pouts on their faces.

"Kurtie?" Sebastian asked with teasing gleam in his eye one that

"Don't start only they can call me that." Kurt replied with all seriousness making Sebastian throw in hands up in surrender and laugh

"Got it, I won't call you Kurtie"

"You're lucky they're right here just wait till they go to bed."

With that Kurt turned and ordered everyone out into the car. Ethan and Remy close behind while Sebastian followed. The twins took it upon themselves to use the time to get to the theater play twenty questions with Sebastian. The questions went back and forth between the twins who to Sebastian's relief seemed to really like all his answers and that seemed to make Kurt very happy which made Sebastian very happy.

Once they had finally made it to the theater it had taken ten minutes to get the snacks and find and seat luckily they showed up twenty minutes early so they found good ones. It also worked in Sebastian's favor that Ethan and Remy had asked for Sebastian and Kurt to sit in the middle and for one of the twins to sit on the other side of them. Though at first he thought it was just dumb luck it was Ethan's whispered words that proved otherwise.

"Don't worry, we got your back."

The blue eyes twin said with a wink one that Remy mirrored when Sebastian looked over at him. Damn these kids were good. As the movie proceeded Sebastian realized that Kurt's hand was only inches away from his and though he questioned whether he should make a move and grab it, it was the shove from Ethan that made him bring their hands together, lacing their fingers and hoping he did the right thing. Kurt's fingers squeezing his hand softly and letting their hands remain clasped together was his answer and man did he love this feeling.

Their hands stayed like all the way back to Kurt's car after the movie had ended and didn't break apart till Kurt had to get the twins in the car and get in the driver seat. On their way back from the movie Ethan and Remy had requested that instead of going out that Kurt would make his delicious red velvet cupcakes along with a pizza being ordered.

"Do you guys have all the ingredients I would need?" Kurt asked as he stopped at a red light

"Yes! Mom made sure to buy the ingredients when we asked he too after you agreed to watch us" Remy replied with a smile on his face

"Oh really? So you just assumed I would make them for you huh?" Kurt asked with a teasing tone one that the twins didn't pick up on and instead assumed he was mad at them.

"Oh Kurt we're sorry you don't have to if you don't want to." Ethan quickly assured him, Remy agreeing almost immediately

The looks on their faces caused both Sebastian and Kurt to burst out in laughter causing more confusion on the twins part.

"What's so funny?" Remy asked

"Guys I was kidding of course I'll make them, as long as Sebastian promises to help watch you guys while I do."

Kurt's answer got the twins to quickly beg Sebastian to agree making Sebastian cave just as quickly. It was fifteen minutes later that the pizza was ordered, Sebastian was playing Mario Kart with Ethan and Remy in the living room and Kurt was in the kitchen starting to blend the ingredients that the front door opened and the guy Sebastian was hoping to avoid made himself known.

"Well isn't this just a fucking heart warming picture?" Blaine demanded with a glare sent directly at Sebastian from the living room entrance

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Kurt yelled from the kitchen catching Blaine's attention and sending the hobbit directly towards where Kurt's voice came from

"Uh oh this won't be good" Ethan commented as he, Remy and Sebastian waited only a second before raised voices could be heard

"You've got some fucking nerve telling me what to do in my own home!"

"Grow up Blaine, you're brothers are here they can hear everything you're saying!"

"I don't give a shit, they can fucking deal with something for once!"

"Wow it really was too much to ask that you be mature wasn't it?"

"Almost as much as it being asked that you keep that loser out of my house"

"What makes him a loser? That fact that he is loyal, kind to others, the sweetest guy I've ever known, treats your brothers with respect, or that fact that he doesn't stick his dick in anything that moves while he is in a relationship. Which one of those make him a loser?"

"Fuck you Kurt, I apologized for Dixon, I begged you to stay, and now not even a couple weeks later your hooking up with your stalker, clearly I meant jack shit to you!"

"You're such a fucking asshole, you always play the victim and you meant everything to me but yeah it's nice to be treated like I matter!"

"Kurt you matt"

"NO! No more lies Blaine I'm done with them. By the way you should be thrilled today was so much fun before you showed up, and everyone knows how much you love to ruin someone's good time so good job!"

"You know what? I'm done with this I'll be in my room keep that fucker away from it!"

"That won't be a problem asshole!"

With that Blaine stormed out of the kitchen and flipped Sebastian off as he made his way upstairs. The room stayed quiet until the sound of a door being slammed sent everything back in motion. Within seconds Kurt was in the living room apologizing to Sebastian and the twins and asked Sebastian to start another game with the door bell rang signaling the pizza. Several minutes later everyone was sitting down, eating pizza and watching Lilo & Stitch and just like that Blaine's tantrum was forgotten and Kurt had saved the day. Could he get anymore perfect?

Two hours later the twins were asleep on the couch and Sebastian was helping Kurt pick everything up, and frosting the cupcakes.

"So that was unpleasant earlier with Blaine" Sebastian said breaking the silence

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

"Kurt it's nothing I haven't heard from him before."

"That doesn't excuse it."

"No it doesn't look if he tries something again I say we just ignore him, sound good?"

Kurt stopped icing his cupcake looked up at Sebastian's face and smiled a true smile

"Sounds perfect"

It was then that Kurt leaned over and pecked Sebastian's lips catching the taller boy off guard and sending his heart into hyper drive.

"Thanks for being here Sebastian" Kurt said with his gorgeous smile one that Sebastian mirrored

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Kurt."

The rest of the day flew by after the twins woke up. They spent what was left of it swimming in the pool, playing several more video games, sitting down to Kurt's homemade delicious Lasagna, making Smores in the fire pit, and finally laying down in basement that had a larger TV and one very large pull out mattress. Sebastian once again lay next to Kurt as Remy and Ethan cuddled up to Kurt on the other side and not only that but Kurt allowed Sebastian to be the big spoon. They lay there while watching Monsters VS. Aliens and before long Sebastian, Remy and Ethan were all asleep. Kurt himself was about to pass out when his phone went off making him answer quickly and quietly.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? Why are you whispering?" His cousin's voice asked on the other end

"Summer I am watching two six year old boys who are asleep that's why."

"Oh shit, sorry did I wake anyone up?"

"No you're good, what's up?"

"Try not to wake anyone up in excitement my favorite cousin because I have some big news."

"What is it?"

"We're moving to Lima, and I am going to McKinley with you!" Summer screamed and just like that Kurt's life got even more exciting.

**AN: Okay there is chapter 6, you love it? Please review, your reviews give me such joy! GOOD NEWS I have chapters 7-14 outlined which means now that I have my idea of how each chapter should go I hope to have 7-10 out by next Friday. You have to patient with me as I do still have other obligations though. **


End file.
